Copied
by The Time Spinner
Summary: Harry Potter is a clone. Raised in isolation he grows up being conditioned for his future. Now he must find his place in a world that both fears and seeks to control him. A world ruled by a monster... a monster that shares his genes.
1. Prologue

Story title: **Copied**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine.**

* * *

Prologue

My name is Harry. But that is all I know of that. I do not know my parents and asking never gets me anywhere good. So I've stopped asking. My name is Harry and that is all I am. I am nothing to nobody. I live on a farm in the middle of nowhere, far from any civilization either magical or muggle.

I don't know how I came to be here, or why I am here. Mostly the people who run the farm ignore me. Except when they decide to discipline me. I have lessons each day with my teacher, I get a new one every year. I don't mind them so much, some have been nasty, some kind. Sometimes it's easiest when they are nasty. When the kind ones leave I always feel cold and lonely, its something I am still not used to.

I have one friend called Sarah; she came to live here when I was five and she was eight. The owner of the farm, a man whose name is never mentioned, adopted her. Her parents were killed in a war that she was not supposed to tell me about. Murdered by a man whose name she could not tell me.

She was taught and kept separate from me. We both got punished if we were seen together so our friendship is a secret one. It is also the most precious things that I have.

I do not know much of anything in the outside world, what I do know was told to me by Sarah when she felt brave or wanted to make up with me after a fight.

I always listened to what she told me though it was never whole or enough. She told me things like wintertime is when people decorate trees and that in spring people eat lots of eggs. But she was too scared to tell me why. I had been taught about where people come from but it was Sarah who told me about families. It was then that I started to wonder about mine. She never told me their purpose, only that they are the people related to you, she told me about mums and dads and sisters and brothers. Parents. Sometimes I dream about what mine might look like.

I have been a bit curious about them since the moment I learned that they were out there from my teachers. But since Sarah told me about families it has become an obsession. I dream about them in my lessons and when I do my chores. I dream about them in my sleep as well.

When I was eight and Sarah was eleven she taken away from me. I have heard nothing of her since. No one will tell me what has happened to her. I tried running away to find her. I did not get far. There are wards around the farm and guards that patrol. At first my punishments were not bad. But one day they whipped me good and hard and then locked me up in one of the basement storage sheds for a week. That was when I gave up trying to leave. But I have never given up on Sarah. She is my friend and the most precious thing that I have ever had, even though she is gone.

I am eleven now and my new teacher is yet to arrive. He is late, much latter than usual. I have had no lessons for a month. I am beginning to wander if the same thing that happened to Sarah is going to happen to me. I always dreamed of leaving and finding my family, but suddenly I find my self frightened at the thought. I have never been away from the farm. I do not know what is out there or what the world is like. I don't want to leave any more. But I don't think I can stop them from taking me. My only wish is this, that wherever I end up, I will be reunited with my friend again and maybe – maybe I will find my family.


	2. Chapter One: Summer Flowers

**Copied**

Chapter One: **Summer Flowers**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

* * *

Knowing your life is about to change completely can get you thinking of the past. Memories that might have faded a bit over time can come back powerfully. So its no surprise really, that as I stand by the drive way waiting to start a new life I find my self thinking about the one I've just had. I don't know how old I was, perhaps three of four but I had woken up from another of my nightmares. It was dark and I was frightened. I didn't want to be alone and I don't know why now; but I thought the cook would be nice to me, and maybe stop the nightmares from happening…

Harry pushed his door open, the floor felt cool under his bear feet as he peeped around the side of the door. The hall was empty except for the shadows that made it seem scary. Slowly and quietly his eyes looking back and forth as he made his way silently down the hall and reached the stone steps that led down into the kitchen and cooks room.

He held his breath as he climbed down, the stairs frightened him even in day time but focusing on cook, believing she wouldn't let anything get him he pushed himself forward until he was running terrified. He sped through the kitchen and to her great wooden door. His small fists banged at it ferociously and he cried out "Cook! Cook! Cook!" tears were streaming down his face when the door burst open.

There cook stood her red hair half poking out from her nightcap, she quickly bent down and began to wave her wand around the crying boy whose out reached arms were ignored. Finally she sighed in relief. "Your fine" she said and leaned against the doorframe. Harry moved closer wrapping his arms around her legs. "I'm scared" he said and lifted his tear stained face to look hopefully up at her.

But cook didn't smile at him the way she did in the mornings when she would sneak him an extra piece of apple. Or when at night she would wink at him and give him a biscuit for supper like the adults, even when teacher growled at her about it. Instead her eyes were wide and angry as she turned and looked around pushing him away, wrenching his hands from around her.

"Don't do that," she said in a whispered voice as she looked again back the way Harry had come. Her eyes flickered once more at Harry and then stopped. Sighing suddenly she bent down still making sure to keep Harry at arms length away.

"You can't go around hugging people Harry, that sort of behaviour will only make trouble, you hear me?"

Harry not quite understanding tried to reach for here again.

Pushing him away she slapped his hand hard causing him to drop his hands and back away from her confused. Standing with his back against the cool stone wall behind him he suddenly felt desperate. Tears streamed from his face and he lifted his arms uselessly again as if to reach for her.

"Harry" she said sharply "Listen to me boy" taking a breath and trying to look angry she raised her hand and pointed at him "Don't you come around here again, I don't want you here, never have and never will" and with that she turned and slammed her door, making sure to lock it.

Slumping down to the floor she cried into her hands.

Harry felt suddenly alone and frightened again. Only this time he did not think that Cook would help him if something were to get him. Momentarily he froze where he was before he took of up and out of the kitchen, into the hall and through the front door. He could here his own breathing in his ears as he ran as far as he could.

He did not want to be there any more. He was going to leave and never go back. Running through the fields he went further than he ever had before. Finally he was walking through fields of grass with out a cow or sheep in sight. The further he went the longer the grass until it came up to his shoulders, and then past his head. He ran through it, running his hands through the grass the moons light brightly lighting his way. He was safe in a world all by himself and his fear slowly ebbed away. Finally he grew tired and curled up in the grass and fell to sleep.

As the light of morning rose up over the fields the sound of voices filled the long grass. In the lead the head of the farms security following the direction his wand pointed. "Where dead if he's been hurt - you know that don't you," one of the three security officers following him said. "Don't get ahead of your self," The leader said though he was clearly worried. A few moments latter he breathed out in relief however when they came across the little boy asleep in the grass.

Harry woke being pulled off the ground by his upper arm. Twisting around he saw the angry face of one of the farm security officers. "What did you think you were doing boy!" he growled shaking him.

"Leave the boy be Alex, no doubt he'll get punishment enough but that's not up to us" Said another man who took Harry's arm as the other man released. He was led back through the fields and to the house that stood at the centre of the farm.

Workers stopped and stared at him as the security officers led him back, giving him more attention than they ever had before.

Standing outside the house were several men wearing robes like none he had seen before. High necked black robes that hung elegantly from there bodies. One had plane black robes and black hair the other silver trimmed robes and blond hair tied back in a ponytail.

Harry's face grew whiter and whiter as they came closer to the men whose eyes had turned to the small procession.

"I see you found him" the blond man said his eyes glancing Harry over. Harry's face was scrunched up in pain and he suddenly cried out and started to grasp at his head.

The man with black hair swooped forward as the boy fell to the ground. Slowly he reached out and touched the boy who started screaming and rolling around, the lightning bolt scar on his forehead bursting open to release a trickle of blood.

Abruptly standing up the man walked back to the other man "I want that fixed" he said

"Yes master" the blond man said bowing.

"And talk to the boy's teacher, the child needs to be punished"

"Of course my lord"

Harry was picked up from the ground by his arm and taken away by the security. On the way back to his room they passed Cook. Her body lay spread out on the grass, her eyes looking blankly towards the sky, and he knew she wasn't just resting, she was gone.

…. So there it is I suppose, my life spent alone until Sarah came. I hope that I don't sound like I'm complaining or anything. I suppose lots of people have it far worse than I. But I can't help but feel sorry for myself today. I'm standing out side the house dressed up in the finest robes I've ever worn, I had began to think this day would never come and that I would never have to leave…

Harry stood in fine black high neck robes his arms held by his side next to the house keeper who kept anxiously looking up and down the road every few seconds. He wished that she would stop it; it wasn't doing anything to make him feel better. He wondered if Sarah had felt as frightened as he did right now, but he supposed not, she had always been braver than him.

He had no bags with him; he had been told that he would not be taking anything with him. It was a part of his old life now and he was not to take it with him into his new life. He was not to wear farm clothes any more; from now on he would wear expensive robes, just like the ones that those men had worn all those years ago. He fingered his cuff, it was almost ridiculous how comfortable they were, they reached his hands but even on a hot summers day he did not feel too warm.

It was a gasp from the housekeeper that caused him to look up at the drive. A coach had just come around the bend at the bottom of the hill and was making its way through the high cornfields towards them. Drawn by six silver horses wearing black harnesses, the dark green carriage looked overly regal on the farms dusty drive. Harry had never seen anything like it. The farm did not have horses and people who arrived tended to come on foot after disapparating just outside the boundaries.

Harry and the housekeeper took several steps back as it arrived and one of the two richly dressed men on the roof slid down onto the ground and opened the door before bowing deeply as the occupants exited. Harry felt sick as the two men from all those years ago stepped out. He had suspected that it would be them, for surely one of them owned the farm. But seeing them here in person made him want to run, he could still see Cook lying dead on the grass. Clenching his jaw he forced himself to be still. They could do what they wanted to him and there was nothing he could do about it, but he would not act like a coward.

The men approached and the housekeeper stepped further back and bowed so low that she was kneeling on the ground with her arms and forehead resting on the grass. Harry decided it was best to follow suit and began to lower himself onto the ground when a hand gripped his face and forced him to stand. There was a sudden stab in his scar that faded quickly but the dark haired man had noticed his grimace for he turned and addressed the man beside him angrily.

"I was led to believe that you had dealt with that particular issue"

Immediately the blond man was on his knees like the housekeeper who had still not moved from her position.

"Milord I did… he is not in any serious pain, if he felt anything it must be residual"

Apparently satisfied the dark haired man turned his red eyes back onto the boy. Harry watched as the man examined his every feature before resting on his eyes.

"Green eyes" he herd the man murmur "how is it possible?"

"Milord?" the man asked

"Come Lucius, tell me what you see" The blond man stood again and looked curiously into Harry's eyes.

"Green eyes" He said

"Indeed" The dark haired man said "How is it possible?"

"I do not know, he has been tested numerous times, the ritual was a complete success," Lucius said

"That is yet to be seen" The man said and dropped Harry's face.

Harry moved to kneel but the man stopped him again "never bow before me Harry - that is not your place"

"Yes sir" he said confused.

"Come now boy it is time for us to leave"

The man turned back to his carriage. With that tall dark back to him Harry found himself dreading leaving his farm more than ever before. He did not want to go, especially if he would be like Sarah and never return. Especially not with the men who killed Cook.

Lucius was clearly waiting for him to follow the other man.

"Will I be coming back?" he asked

The dark haired man paused "For future reference you may call me 'my lord', and no you will not be returning here" He turned and looked at Harry who glanced back at the house and the fields and rows of plants and trees, the cows crowded under the tree for shade, the chicken shed. It was all he had ever known and for him it was all over.

Seeing Harry hesitate the man turned fully around "you will learn boy that I do not tolerate either disobedience or dawdling"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat "yes my lord" he said and followed him into the carriage sitting opposite the man. Lucius came in behind him and sat on Harry's other side effectively caging him into the corner. There were windows but the curtains had been closed. As the coach jerked forward and began to move he pulled back the curtain slightly to have his first glimpses of the world outside the farm but a silver and black cane pushed the curtain back into place "leave it" Lucius said.

"Yes sir" Harry said and instead focused on his folded hands, they were much easier to look at than the intimidating men, one of which was some sort of lord.

The silence that stretched on did nothing to comfort Harry who would peek up every now and then only to find the eyes of the lord on him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked more bravely than he felt.

"You are coming to my estate where you will receive lessons with my son and daughter until the end of the summer break, after which you will begin attending Hogwarts" Lucius said in a disinterested sort of manner, he did not turn or look at Harry but the lords eyes never left him.

"What's Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

Lucius raised his eyebrows mockingly "the finest school of magic in the world"

Harry felt both relieved and worried "I've never been to school before, won't I be a bit, you know - behind?" he asked and then suddenly rethought his question "will there be children there?" he asked interrupting Lucius just as the man was opening his mouth "sir" Harry added to try and placate the irritated look on his face.

"Youdon't need to address Lucius as sir Harry, he is my loyal servant – you may call him by his name. And yes there will be other children at Hogwarts, but I want to here nothing from your teachers of you wasting your time with them, you are attending Hogwarts for the educational value only"

"Yes my lord" Harry said.

Another silence stretched on, until a large bang ripped through the carriage. Startled Harry leaped but neither of the men seemed fazed.

"We have nearly arrived at the Malfoy estate, is there anything else you wish to ask me before I leave you?" The lord asked him.

"Em… yes, do you know about my family?" Harry asked and with the sharp looks directed at him he quickly added, "I was just curious" for that tended to be the sentence that usually placated his teachers.

"Curious?" The lord asked him offhandedly

"Yes my lord"

"About your family?"

"Yes my lord"

"Your family are dead"

Feeling a sudden stab in his stomach Harry looked away from the men. Dead, he had hoped that maybe…

"Who were they?" he asked then glancing at the lord he added "my lord"

"Your full name is Harry Tom Riddle, if you do a little research when you arrive at Hogwarts I am sure you will find something" He said.

"Riddle" Harry said slowly "Harry Riddle"

* * *

At the Malfoy estate Harry exited the coach excitedly. He sucked in a breath. He was surrounded by beautiful gardens. Behind him stood the largest building he had ever seen. It was hard to imagine any building so large and to think of it as some ones house was incredible.

Tall white columns and strange beasts were carved out of stone. Glass windows so large that Harry thought they were as tall as the house he had lived at on the farm. His eyes darted everywhere desperate to take in as much as he could. Strange new smells floated past, summer flowers.

He was quickly directed though the huge front doors and up a set of black marble stairs, into a room so big he was shocked to find it was to be his bedroom. A huge bed with blue and gold blankets sat upon a polished wooden platform. Down another step was almost another room, a space covered completely in windows. It was large enough that it could have held both the kitchen and cooks room back at the farm.

There was an elegant desk on the other side of the room from the bed and a large oak wardrobe. Next to the desk was a silver box with a golden funnel sprouting from the top of it.

"Um excuse me," Harry said to the house elf that had accompanied him.

At first the house elf did not know that Harry was speaking to him, his already wide eyes widened still further as he looked back at the boy "Yes young master?"

"What is this?" He said and walked towards the large object with fascination.

"A record player master" the elf said "for playing music on" he added at Harry's curious stare.

"Music" he murmured and reached out his hand to touch it. Music was a rear thing at the farm; they had no instruments or anything else to play music with. Once a year he was sent to bed extra early and all the other inhabitants would go into the barn, which had been set up the day before and ate delicious smelling foods while laughing loudly, afterwards they would all gather close together and sing. He was not meant to be there. But he would sneak out every year and hide behind a near by trough and listen to the singing.

"How does it work?" He asked, but then added, "Am I allowed to listen to it?"

"Yes young master, of coarse" and the elf moved forward, its tea towel looking as though it might fall of completely as he reached up and placed the needle on the record already positioned. Then with a press of a button the music started.

Harry stood still, never had he head anything so perfect, not even the voices of the birds at sunset by the river could reach him like this music did. He did not know what instruments were playing he did not know what it was called… but it was beautiful.

The house elf showed him how to adjust the volume and then left him. There was a large collection of records stored in a cabinet at the base of the record player and Harry found himself caught up in the music for hours.

* * *

At dinner that night Harry found himself at a large table, Lucius sat at one end and the glamorously dressed Narcissa at the other end. They were waiting for the Malfoy's two children who had arrived back late back from a friend's function.

"So this is Harry?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius glanced Harry's way "yes this is him"

"Welcome Harry, Lucius has told me so much of you," she said

"Really?" he asked curious.

"Oh yes your quite the hot topic in this house I assure you, particularly when the Dark Lord is visiting" she said proudly.

"The dark lord?" he asked looking at Lucius "was he the other man in the carriage?"

"Of coarse" Narcissa said "He would hardly leave Lucius to retrieve you alone. It's a big thing, you returning"

Harry looked at her surprised "I don't understand"

"You don't?" she asked

"Of course he doesn't Narcissa, he's been living on that putrid farm of ours for the last ten years."

"Yes of coarse" she said and looked at Harry with pity "why it was decided you of all people should be raised on that farm is beyond me"

"Our Lord wanted him kept somewhere safe and out of the way until he was strong enough again. Though you are correct about one thing, Harry's untimely return just as he hits the age of Hogwart's acceptance tells us many things about the current climate of the war, it is a very big sign of what is to come, and as our lord treats it as an important event so should we."

"That is why I ordered a particuly nice dinner this evening my dear, although I do wish our children would hurry up"

"Draco should know better," Lucius agreed.

"I know father, I am sorry" Draco said and bowed to his father as he entered.

His father eyed him with annoyance but before he could say anything a slightly elder girl arrived and bowed also.

"It was my fault father, not Draco's," She said.

Neither of the children looked at Harry but Harry could not take his eyes of the girl as she awaited her father's scorn.

"See me in my office eight o clock sharp" was all he said and then both children took there seats.

It had been three years but he would know her anywhere. It was Sarah that much he was sure of. But why was she purposefully avoiding his eyes, why had she not said anything?

The food arrived and the family started a polite conversation about their day that Harry did not feel right contributing to. The food was different from anything he had ever eaten before, but he could not bring himself to appreciate it, not when his friend sat only two meters from him and had yet to acknowledge him in any way. It was in the pause between the main course and dessert that Harry who had been watching her through out the entire meal finally spoke.

"Sarah" he said and was grateful when she looked at him until his eyes meet hers. They looked back at him coldly.

"Yes?" she asked

"I'm glad your ok, I mean you disappeared and no one would tell me what had happened to you" He was horribly aware of all the family watching the interaction carefully.

"Of coarse I'm ok – better than ok actually, just thinking about how I used to live at that farm" she seemed to shudder slightly at the memory "it disgusts me"

"I see" he said feeling a horrible twist in his gut as he thought about the secret swing she had made on the tree on the other side of the river where no one ever went, but them. He did not think the farm was disgusting. He remembered her smiling face and the laughter they had secretly shared and could not believe that what she said was the truth.

"Yes you must be quite relived" Draco said "From what Sarah has told me it is a backward place, I still can hardly believe you own it father"

"It has its uses" Lucius said and glanced at Harry.

"Yes I suppose it does" Draco said following his gaze.

"It has many uses" Harry found himself saying suddenly "it has a good number of crops and produces some of the finest corn in England"

Draco laughed at that but turned silent with a glance from his father "So I am told Harry" he said.

"It also has as many bird species as any other plot of land in the United Kingdom" Harry added

The room seemed to drop several degrees "The United Kingdom?" Lucius asked him quietly.

"Yeah" Harry said anxiously.

"Tell me, where did you here that?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know" Harry said glancing around.

"No doubt from one of the farm hands, I did tell you father than many of those people are no better than mud bloods, I don't know why you insist on keeping them" Sarah said.

But Lucius ignored her "what I am interested in is which of my little workers has been talking about the United Kingdom with you, Harry"

"I don't understand" Harry suddenly said "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing Harry, I just wish to know how you came to learn of the United Kingdom?"

"I…" his eyes glanced at Sarah hoping to glean which answer to give from her, but her cold stare gave nothing away.

"It could have been any one," he said finally.

……………………


	3. Chapter Two: Lessons

Copied

Chapter 2: **Lessons**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

That night after dinner Harry left the dining room right after Sarah, he was determined to speak to her. He meet her half way up the staircase.

"Sarah wait" he said, but she kept on walking.

"Wait" he said again and grabbed her arm.

She swung around and pulled from his grasp "Don't touch me" she said angrily.

He stood still and looked at her, Her long brown hair was tied back tightly so that it looked nothing like it used to when she lived on the farm, when it would hang loosely to her waist.

"I missed you," he said

"Did you?" she asked

"Of course – didn't you miss me?"

She glanced back down the hall "I could not afford to, I had to grow up and leave my old ways behind. If we were once friends we are not any more. Now we are just competitors"

"Competitors?" Harry asked

Suddenly she laughed at him, it was not a friendly laugh at all and Harry found him self feeling the cold empty feeling he used to feel when one of his better teachers would leave, only this time it felt much colder, his stomach felt like it was missing.

"You really don't know a thing do you?" She asked him.

"I know a lot," He said

"Yes but nothing that will help you…" she observed him for a moment her head on its side so that she almost looked like her old self "Look I'll help you out this once, but you should know I can't be on your side"

"My side? What are you talking about?"

"You know the Dark Lord, the man who brought you here?" she asked him in a tone that one might use on a small child.

"Yes" Harry said coldly.

"He rules over England and Scotland, and soon Ireland will follow."

"He's a king?" Harry asked in surprise but Sarah ignored him "After that who knows? It's only so long before the whole world bows before him. Emperors, kings, rich people, they all like to keep what they have to themselves, but they all eventually die…" she glanced back down the hall again and moved so close to him that he could smell her expensive perfume. "Some years ago the Dark Lord decided he would need an heir. Since then he has had his eyes on three children, can you guess who they are?"

Harry took a sharp breath "you, me and Draco"

She nodded "Since I was placed in Gryffindor I have been out of the running, it was only Narcissa's begging and the fact that I am female that I have been allowed to live. Now the race is down to two. You and my brother. And I'm not going to let anything risk his life"

"His life" Harry said slowly "so he is your new best friend"

She lifted her chin "he's the reason Narcissa begged, he barely knew me but still he did not want me dead. For the last three years I have been his sister and he my brother, and yes my best friend"

He clenched his jaw "so be it" he said and turned away from her. He walked back to his room refusing to look back at the most precious thing he ever had.

* * *

Lessons with Draco and Sarah began at 8:00am every morning. They had two breaks before finishing at 5:00pm. It was much the same on the farm so Harry slipped easily into the routine. Draco and Sarah had a teacher by the name of Professor Landgid; he was a short serious man with black hair and a permanent scowl. Although Harry had lessons in the same room he had his own teacher (a Professor Snape) and sat separate from the other two. His teacher was tall and had short Black greasy hair and a hooked nose. If it were possible he was both much stricter and more intense than Professor Landgid.

Like Harry this would be Draco's first year at Hogwarts, and with his extra tuition they hoped he would be taking his OWL's in his third year like Sarah. Draco was very smug about it and liked to talk loudly about his accomplishments. It had irritated Harry at first until he discovered that he was ahead of the blond haired boy.

Harry's initial concerns about being behind were proved very wrong. His first week was taken up with extensive testing where by Professor Snape pushed him to complete first a series of tough written tests, followed by some very intensive practical training. The better Harry did the more intense Professor Snape became, drilling him on numerous spells and their history while expecting him to duel. He also tested his problem solving abilities by forcing him into difficult situations.

Harry tried his best and just like on the farm he always came out on top. He had always found his lessons enjoyable and when pushed enough exciting, but this was something different. Being presented a problem and coming out on top here was intoxicating because Professor Snape had managed to do something none of his teachers ever had before. He had managed to challenge him.

It was through listening in part to Draco and Sarah's lessons that he began to realise just how good he was. How much smarter and just how much more power he had.

He watched them fire spells, at first he had not quite recognised them for what they were, they had such dim results compared to what he was used to. But there was no mistaking the wand movements.

It was after the week of testing that the Dark Lord returned to the Malfoy Estate. Harry and Snape were doing their usual drills when he entered the room followed by Mr Malfoy.

The two men observed them in silence at first. Harry was practicing on one side of the room and Draco and Sarah were on the other side with their teacher.

Harry thought that the difference in ability was obvious and felt pride stir in him with the undivided attention he was receiving from the Dark Lord. Sarah might act if he was nobody, meeting him with distain when he would try to talk to her, Draco and his parents may treat him like an ignorant farm boy. But it was he that called the attention of the Dark Lord. If they were indeed competitors in a race to become the Dark Lords heir he was sure that he was on top.

He glanced over at Sarah and found her watching him. Hoping that maybe he could impress more than one person with his abilities he made sure to focus still harder and do some of his better spell work.

Professor Snape noticed immediately when the Dark Lord entered and pushed Harry harder than usual, allowing him to shine. At the end of it Harry was hot and sweaty but quite pleased with him self, it annoyed him when he looked over at Sarah and found her scowling at him with her blue eyes.

The dark lord came over and stood next to him, his scarlet eyes fixed on Snape "I received your report" He said.

Snape nodded "his previous teachers told the truth about his abilities"

"I assume then that you will place him in fifth year classes?"

"Yes milord, though he is more advanced in several subjects, Defence and offence particularly"

"How advanced?"

"Quite master – some of his spell work is already up to a seventh year level, though he could use some more practice on execution…"

"Have you tested his wandless abilities?"

"No my lord, from what I have read he has never been introduced to the subject"

"Let us see shell we" The Dark Lord said and raised his hand in Harry's direction. Harry was startled as his wand was ripped from his hand.

"Disarm Severus" He said looking at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"With out my wand?" Harry asked in shock "I can't"

"Do it now boy or you will be punished" He said angrily taking a threatening step forward.

Feeling both afraid and stupid Harry lifted his hand towards Professor Snape "Expelliarmus" He said.

Nothing happened, glancing at the Dark Lord he tried again this time he said it louder "Expelliarmus" but still nothing happened.

He looked awkwardly at Professor Snape who was frowning at him. Then without warning the Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Crucio" The Dark Lord said and then he was on the ground and in so much pain he could not think. He was being ripped apart and burned alive and it was everywhere. He was burning. His hands clawed at his face trying to end the pain but he did not notice. And then he was relieved from the curse but he did not move. His entire body ached and he was shaking uncontrollably. His clothes were wet with sweat.

"Do not fail me again" The Dark Lord said and left.

Turning his head away from the retreating back of the Dark Lord he could see Draco and Sarah. Draco was smirking at him and it made Harry feel angry. More angry than he had ever been before. Then he looked at Sarah, her stare was cold and unfeeling and his anger disappeared turning quickly to hurt. He closed his eyes.

"Get up" Snape said sharply and dragged him from his feet "We have work to do"

* * *

It did not matter how hard Snape pushed him Harry still could not do wandless Magic. They practiced late into the night causing Harry to miss out on dinner. So when nearing midnight Harry crawled into bed hungry and exhausted he fell into a fitful sleep nearly instantly.

He dreamt of Cook for the first time in years, her body on the grass as he was carried past. Her empty eyes peering up at a bright blue sky. He also dreamt of other eyes. Terrifying red eyes that tortured him. He ran from them through the Malfoy estate until he found his farm. He ran down the stairs into the kitchen and began to knock on Cooks door screaming for her. But she did not come. Instead the door opened and the Dark Lord stepped out his wand raised. Harry screamed and choked, his mouth and throat filled with liquid. He was shivering, and his body ached. Then he was suddenly awoken, his mind shot into wakefulness instantly.

It was dark, but he knew that he was in a river. He was being pressed forcefully by the power of the water against something hard and rough. He was so cold that he could not feel his limbs, he kept gulping air but the water he was surrounded in kept reaching up in waves over his head. Ropes bound him to a rock in the middle of a raging river and he could feel it rubbing against his chest, lower abdomen and around his arms. He could barely see over the waves that were crashing down on him.

Then it struck him as he struggled against the ropes and the water relentlessly beating down upon him causing him to gasp for breath whenever given the chance. It took his mind only another moment to panic. He was trapped and the water was rising fast. It was clear to him in those moments while he fought for his life what had happened.

He had failed, he was not to be the Dark Lords heir and so he was being disposed of. He could not do wandless magic and it seemed that crime was unforgivable. It was a cruel way to die; he had been once told how painful drowning was. Did the Dark Lord know he was terrified of water? They only person who had known about his weakness was Sarah… he felt bitter anger envelop him. She had told the Dark Lord and now he was using it to punish him for his failure. He wished that the Dark Lord had just used the killing curse but apparently Avada Kedavra was to good for him.

His thoughts turned to Sarah, she was probably laughing at him. While he would die an agonising death her brother would have no more obstacles to becoming the Dark Lords heir. He fought harder his arms straining painfully against the ropes as he tried to push himself further up. He gasped painfully, but only water came in. Wave upon wave came and then there was no space. No gap between the waves for which he could draw another breath. And it was agony, terrible pain shot through his lungs. He started to feel light headed and he tried desperately to wrench his arms up towards the surface. But he was too weak.

He started to cry out as his body felt like it was being stabbed all over by swards right down to his bones. And water pored into his lungs. But was that music? Some one was singing, and it sounded familiar.

"Lullaby… oh sweet lullaby"

And he was safely in some warm soft arms of a red haired women, it was Cook he thought to himself, holding him safely to him. Had she come to rescue him? She smelled of the kitchens, smoke and fish. But that smell seemed perfect to him, it was the smell of peace and happiness.

He closed his eyes happy to fall to sleep in her arms. For the first time in years he was content.

Around him the water continued to swell upwards breaking the rivers banks while his body remained tied tightly to the rock on which it had been bound.


	4. Chapter Three: Dieing

**Copied**

Chapter three: **Dieing**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me**.

* * *

"Harry!" Harry turned away from the noise.

"Harry no!" Harry twisted around in the warm arms annoyed at the voice that was interrupting him. He was comfortable and warm.

"Move now or you will die!" a women was yelling at him, it wasn't Cook. Some one else was there dragging him away from the comfort he had found.

Die? Harry found his foggy mind wondering. Suddenly his eyes snapped open to the water that was all around him. He felt hazy, as if he were not fully in his own body, but with reality came a flooding of awareness. He was bitterly cold and his body was in agony. Die! He did not want to die, not here not now. He didn't want to be murdered. He didn't want to drown in a river.

He pulled and tugged with his arms, he needed to free himself. He needed air! He felt sick anger in him as he realised he could not wrench free, the bonds were obviously magical. Be clenched his jaw in anguished rage at the ropes, that such a simple thing would kill him - but then they were gone. His body was suddenly thrown about in the swirling water. He cried out as he was smashed against jagged rocks and quickly realised the danger he was in as he tried in vein to reach the surface. Franticly he fought helplessly against the unbeatable force of the water.

In a horrible side flip that threw him into impossible angles he got momentarily stuck on a log wedged in the water. There was a horrible sound as his leg snapped and he was thrown again into the thrashing water. He screamed but it made no sound in the roaring white water. Making it briefly to the surface he painfully gulped in some air before he was sucked back down.

Even with out the ropes he seemed doomed to die, the water was too powerful. But he didn't want to die! He didn't deserve this! He thought in rage as he flailed against the water desperate for another breath. But then the water around him stopped moving. Pushing himself to the surface he gasped and coughed before looking around himself. The water immediately around him was as calm as a lake on a still day while the water just a meter from him in all directions was a raging torrent of white water.

Gently he began to swim towards the shore. He was suddenly a little grateful that the water was so cold; it was having a numbing effect on his leg though it still felt like agony. Gingerly he pulled himself up on a rock by the shore and out of the water gasping in pain as he dragged his mangled leg with him and for the first time he realised it was raining.

Once he was out of the water completely he tried to calm himself. He was alive. Though in a great amount of pain. It wasn't just his leg either. His back was agony and his wrist, which he hadn't really noticed before with his leg being so painful. He glanced down at his leg and withheld a scream. It looked disgusting, all bloody and misshapen. It was bent to the side with his bone sticking out through his skin just below his knee.

Looking around he saw that thick trees surrounded him. He had no idea where he was but he knew he would not survive the night if he did not find somewhere warm and dry. He also needed to stop the bleeding on his leg. It seemed so hard to move then. He was so exhausted that his arms felt impossibly heavy. So for a moment he simply lay where he was trying to draw enough energy to himself.

Looking back at the raging river he wondered how he had done it. For he knew it had been he that had done it. He had felt his magic coming from him and surrounding him. He had felt it destroy the ropes back at the rock and felt it hold back the waters fury. It seemed he could do wandless magic after all. Not just wandless magic – nonverbal wandless magic. Powerful nonverbal wandless magic he thought while watching a large log being thrown about on its way past. He should have died moments after being released from the rock he thought. But his magic must have helped him then as well. Protected him against the speeding debris.

Looking down at the blood pooling out of his leg he knew he needed to stop it. But he reasoned if he could stop a river in its tracks then his blood should be well within his abilities. He tried to remember his feelings of desperation in the river. Tried to re-envision his thoughts of getting to safety at all costs. Focusing on his leg and his desperation for it to heal he watched in amazement as the wound began to close and then screamed throwing himself back hard against the rock as his bone snapped back into place.

When he sat back up the pain had vanished and his leg looked perfectly fine. Carefully he flexed it, testing to see if it would work ok. Satisfied he carefully stood only to cry out and sit back down with the pain in his back. Now he focused on his back and felt his magic stir inside of him and repair his wound like it had done his leg just moments before. Very satisfied with himself he stood. He had thought himself helpless just minutes before, but now he felt indestructible and energised. He climbed down of the rock and headed further up and away from the river.

He travelled for about ten minutes before slumping down beside a small dirt bank with large roots poking out in a tangled mess. It created a small amount of shelter that he could curl up in. Moments later he was asleep.

That was how the Dark Lord found him; a little boy in tattered bloody clothing, curled up soaking wet nestled against dirt and the roots of trees. He quickly assessed the boy's state before sending him into a deeper sleep and lifting him up into his arms. Turning around a small smile on his face he disappeared with a small pop.

* * *

Harry woke up in his bed at Malfoy Manor dressed in some clean P.J's. Getting up carefully he looked around in confusion. His limbs still ached and he had a horrible headache. He had almost died. They had tried to kill him. Had he proven his worth to them now that he had showed he could do wandless magic? 'Well fuck them' he thought angrily, he wasn't sticking around any longer.

Standing up he searched around for his wand, but he could not find it. He thought he could guess who had it though. Angrily he pushed him self out of bed. He might know very little about the world but it had become very apparent to him that he was not helpless. He didn't have to stay here with people that despised him, who tortured him, who tried to _kill_ him.

Quickly he dressed making sure to put on his out door cloak before heading down stairs and to the dinning room where he could hear talking.

Entering he was not surprised to see the Malfoy's, Snape and the Dark Lord sitting around the large table eating lunch. It made him even angrier when the Dark Lord assessed him coldly as if it was Harry that had somehow behaved badly.

"Where is my wand?" Harry demanded looking directly at the Dark Lord.

Harry felt a jolt of fear as the Dark Lord stood up and slowly approached him. For the first time Harry could sense magic coming of the man in waves, waves of black smoke curled through the air behind him and Harry fought hard to hide his shock.

The man stopped mere inches from him, but Harry refused to step back or retreat. He could stop rivers he reminded himself, heal broken limbs, and destroy rope all with out a wand or saying a word.

He lifted his head proudly as the man assessed him with his crimson eyes "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Away" Harry said simply "I'm not staying here"

Suddenly the Dark Lords hand was around his throat. Harry struggled against the man and tried to pull the hand away from him but he was no match.

The Dark Lord dragged Harry so close that he could feel the mans breath on his face "insolent child" He hissed angrily "You will learn your place" and Harry was thrown to the ground.

"Curcio!" the Dark Lord said.

Quickly Harry rolled over and away from the spell just missing it. Thrusting his legs out in front of him he sprung back onto his feet and ran as fast as he could away from the Dark Lord who was growling his name. Wand or no wand he was going to leave this place. He could still do some magic with out it. He would not be tortured again.

He ran out the front doors slamming them open with all of this strength. Down the steps and into the garden he ran.

He could hear loud footsteps behind him and he forced his legs to move still faster. Through the trees as fast as he could until he could neither hear or see anyone behind him. Coming to a stop he bent over and held his knees to get a breath for continuing on his way at a much slower pace.

It was not his first time in the sprawling gardens; he had seen much of them through his training. But he did not know which was the quickest way out. He tried to make up for his lack of familiarity with the gardens by twisting and turning to try and confuse any one that could be following him.

He began to feel very hungry having missed dinner the night before and then breakfast and lunch that day but he ignored his hunger deciding he would find some food as soon as he was far enough from the Malfoy estate to be comfortable.

He trekked past a small lake with a large dragon fountain twisting out of the middle, around the edges of a giant maze and through two flower gardens, one of which covered the slopes of a hill. Small forests each containing different types of trees were spread out amongst it all and Harry was soon wondering how much longer it would take to get out of the place. It had been unwise to be so brash with the Dark Lord, had he stopped to think about what he was doing he would have left with out intruding upon the meal. From now on he knew he needed to be wiser, think ahead more and plan if he was going to survive.

The sun was starting to drop in the sky as he finally came to the edge of the Malfoy estate. A wall stretched as far as he could see in both directions. It was high - standing at about twice his height and flat so that it had no hand or foot holds. He walked along it hurriedly to where he could see a large tree which had brunches stretched over the wall. Suddenly wishing he did not have his thick travelling robes on but unwilling to leave them behind he clambered up the tree.

It's lowest brunches were over his height but he was able to use a near by tree with low brunches to help himself up. He balanced one leg carefully and twisted around to swing his leg over the brunch he would need to slide across.

Pulling his body flat onto the brunch he shuffled forward towards the wall. Using his feet and legs he was able to push himself forward until he reached the wall. He was so close now; he could see the world beyond the garden. Looking around to make sure he was still alone he moved to cross over the wall but was stopped by an invisible force.

He suddenly realised that it was highly probability that an estate such as the Malfoy's would have wards to protect the inhabitants from unwanted guests. Still it was unusual that it had wards to keep people in. He had read enough about the subject to know that wards to prevent people leaving a premises were unusual and primary used for places such as Azkaban - unless they had been set up to keep him in he thought angrily. He had watched as Draco and Sarah leave for several occasions and he knew that Mr and Mrs Malfoy were in and out of their mansion all day. So it was he alone who was denied free exit.

Laying his head back down on the brunch in defeat he sighed. He couldn't go back, he'd be tortured… or killed. He had to leave now or he might never have the chance again. He had stopped a river, could he stop the wards? Could he create a safe space for himself to pass through like he had in the river? He had to try.

Balancing carefully he slowly sat upright on the branch and raised his hand towards the invisible wards in front of him. Closing his eyes he tried to remember the desperation he had felt back at the river all those hours ago. He tried to remember what he had been thinking and doing. Pushing his emotions to the forefront of his mind and his need for the wards to move he felt his magic start to build up around him.

It felt so different from using his wand, he could feel the magic with his wand as well - but it felt like it was coming from the wand rather than from him so much. With wandless magic it was as though his body itself was the wand.

Opening his eyes he almost gasped at the bright blue light that reached as far as he could see like a giant shield that kept him prisoner - he could _see_ the wards. With as much concentration as he could manage he tried to push back a hole for him to fit through. It was a slow process and took so much of his energy that he was shaking. His body was cold and sweaty all at once as he continued, inch by inch to push a whole big enough for him to fit.

Then finally it was with elation that he saw that the space was large enough for him. Grasping the brunch he shuffled towards the hole and closer to freedom. He reached the wall and wards and let a small smile cross his lips. He would love to have been there when they found that he had escaped their wards. With out looking back he pressed forward and began to cross the wards.

His body began shacking uncontrollably and he found himself halted again. He fought against it and slowly moved further forward but then a loud buzzing sound filled the air. The blue light from the wards began pulsing yellow and Harry realised that he had better hurry. But before he could move a centimetre further he was suddenly thrown through the air with a loud bang. Light was flaring angrily all around him and he covered his face with his hands moments before his body was squeezed between an impossibly small space and thrown to a stone hard floor.

Opening his eyes he saw with great fear and dismay that the wards were designed to send him back to the mansion. Hearing footsteps he jumped up and spun around to come face to face with professor Snape who looked angrier than he had ever seen him before.

Harry found himself backing away quickly only to be overtaken by the man who grabbed him roughly by his arms and shock him ruthlessly.

"What did you think you were doing!" he yelled at Harry who was frozen and wide eyed.

Suddenly he was swung around and hauled along beside the man towards Lucius Malfoy's office.

"This is out of my hands" he snarled and knocked on the door.

Harry knew who would be behind that door – the Dark Lord, and he was terrified. He knew what the man could do, had _felt_ what he could do and it was something he never ever wanted to feel again.

"Enter" a cold voice said from the other side and Snape pushed it open and dragged Harry with him into the room. The Dark Lord sat in a high backed leather chair close to the fireplace; there was a large book on the table next to him that he had most probably been reading. He was wearing his plain high-necked black robes and was currently ignoring Harry in favour of Snape.

"My lord" Snape said and bowed while still keeping a tight hold on Harry's arm.

"The wards sent him back only moments ago, but judging by the level of their reaction I can safely come to the conclusion that he tried to break though using magic"

The man gave a short nod and stood while Snape bowed again and backed out of the room, closing the door as he went.

Harry had to fight the urge to bow as the man approached him with narrowed red eyes.

Harry took a shaky step back from the imposing figure as a sharp pain ripped though his scar.

"Ahhhh" he hissed in surprise bringing his hand up to his forehead.

He was surprised when he found his fingertips wet and pulled back his hand to find blood, a moment latter he was on the floor in that terrible agony that made him want to die.

Voldemort held Harry under the torture curse for longer than he had the first time watching as the boy twisted on the ground, his screams easing some of his anger at the boy.

Lifting the curse he returned to his chair as Harry pushed himself shakily up on his arm and peered over at the dark lord fearfully.

"You will not run from me again," he said as Harry sat up and wiped away the tears and blood on his face.

Harry remained silent; he had so much to say but did not want to risk any further torture.

The Dark Lord seemed pleased with his show of fear and began talking with him as he had that day in the carriage.

"Does your scar bother you often?" The man asked in an almost friendly tone that made Harry feel angry.

"No my lord" Harry replied and pushed himself up onto his shaking legs. He stood there rocking gently for a few moments before taking the seat opposite the Dark Lord with the mans approval.

"I suspect you have some questions to ask me," Voldemort said in the same friendly manner.

Harry glanced around the room anxiously "You will not be punished for asking questions" The Dark Lord said.

"Why did you try to kill me my lord?" Harry asked and was horrified at how weak he sounded.

"I didn't, it was a test, one that you passed" The man said without a hint of interest in the subject.

Harry frowned at him "and if I had failed?" he demanded some of his anger coming though in his voice. But at the sight of the Dark Lords scowl he added respectfully "my lord".

"I thought that was obvious Harry"

Harry felt his fists tightening again "I'm not a cow that you kill when it doesn't produce enough milk" Harry bit out.

The man suddenly smiled, as if he found Harry highly humorous "But of course that is what you are – you are mine. More mine than any thing else in the entire of my empire, if I decide that you will die then you will die"

"You have kept me locked up away from the work for my entire life" Harry hissed angrily "my lord" he added sarcastically though the Dark Lord did not apprehend him "what are you planning to do with me? What am I?"

The Dark Lords smile widened as if he was finding Harry funnier by the moment.

"You Harry are to complete your Hogwart's schooling in three years time after which you will continue you're training with me, as my apprentice"

Harry felt his eyes widen in shock "Your apprentice" he whispered. Surly he had won; it would be he and not Draco that would become the Dark Lords heir.

The Dark Lord nodded the same twisted smile still on his handsome face "If you survive" He added "continue to impress me and you live, fail and you will be killed and I shall simply take another apprentice"

Harry swallowed, he had almost definitely won the race but that did not mean he had won the competition. If he failed he would be killed and Draco would gladly take his place with Sarah's full support.

"Why am I a prisoner my lord?" he asked uncertainly.

"For your protection, there are wizards and witches all over the world who would kill you with out a thought if given the opportunity"

"Why my lord?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Your powerful, very powerful; there are those who fear your power and those who wish to wield it"

Harry sat for a moment in thought; it seemed silly really, that a murderer who had almost killed him was trying to protect him from potential murderers.

However he knew that the man was a dark lord, he could hardly expect him to act how a normal person might. Which was a shame, as it seemed said dark lord was intent on 'owning' him as he so bluntly put it.

* * *


	5. Chapter Four: Ridding Lessons

**Copied**

Chapter Four: **Ridding Lessons**.

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

* * *

From that day onwards Professor Snape focused exclusively on his wandless magic and as such he was yet to receive his wand back. It was relentless and tiring. But he was learning how to control it better and better and apply it to a wider range of tasks. On top of that he was learning which magic it was better to do with a wand and which magic would be better to do wandless.

There was after all not a spell for everything and in such times as those he would not be limited to the magic of a simple wand wielder. As such he was much more flexible and had many more options at his disposal.

He had decided that it would do him no good to think of the past any longer, the farm and his childhood were behind him now just like Sarah had said. He made sure to stop himself when he caught himself thinking of it or his long lost friendship with Sarah. Even his family had been pushed out of his mind; with all his training he didn't have the time to research the Riddles.

But he promised him self he would research it when he was at Hogwarts; he had been told that its library was extensive and second to none. He was looking forward to exploring somewhere new since being off the farm hadn't given him the adventure that he thought it would and Hogwarts he had been told was huge.

He could hardly wait to get there just for the freedom of it. His life was so closely controlled on the estate but there he would be his own master. Sure he was expected to top all of his classes but given he was so far ahead he figured he could manage that and have time for some time to do what ever _he_ wanted. Certainly finding out what had happened to his family was something he was going to have to research, no one else was telling and the Dark Lord seemed to want him to find out for himself.

* * *

After a shorter than usual day of working with professor Snape Harry headed reluctantly down to the stables where he had been informed the Malfoy children would be instructing him in the art of riding. He did not understand the reason for it or what use riding could possibly provide in his future. But he knew the order would have come from the Dark Lord himself and he knew better than to disobey the man over something so trivial.

He was not used to wearing riding clothing and felt a little uncomfortable but figured that the other two would be in similar attire.

When he arrived at the stables he found the other two talking out side dressed similarly to him. His reluctance to be taught anything by the two grew when they became silent as soon as he came within ear shoot. Draco was smirking at him as per usual, and Sarah was looking at him coldly. There reaction to him barely affected him any more as he had become used to it. That was of coarse until they opened their mouths, then he nearly always found it difficult to keep control over his emotions.

"I have to say Riddle, I've been looking forward to this all day" Draco said.

Harry chose to ignore the comment "lets get on with it then" he said.

Sarah nodded "come on, you'll be riding Beacan"

She lead him into the stables and over to a stall on the left hand side.

His eyes widened when he saw the beast, it was huge and black with dark eyes that were staring blankly back at him. It was pawing the ground with its hoofs in a way that did not comfort Harry in the least.

"Are you sure I should be learning on this horse?" Harry asked Sarah suspiciously.

The horse looked far too large for its stall, he looked further up the stables where he could see much larger stalls.

"Of coarse Harry" she said and put on the first smile she had given him since his arrival.

Now he _knew _they were up to something.

"And you're sure that Beacan is in the correct stall?" he asked them with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little pony ride" Draco asked snidely.

Harry glared at him "of coarse not. Scared of a little duel?" he said and raised his hand in what he hoped looked like a threatening manner.

In a flash both Draco and Sarah had pulled out their wands and pointed them at Harry. He almost kicked himself; he had made yet another rash decision and he was sure he was going to pay.

"What did you think you were going to do Harry? We know you don't have your wand back yet," Sarah said.

"You might say that you're completely at our mercy" Draco added in satisfaction.

"Cowards" Harry growled.

Sarah frowned at him "I'm no coward Harry" she said quietly.

"Of coarse not, you're a _Gryffindor_" He said snarling the last word in disgust.

She raised her eyebrows at him "your right of coarse, but when the spells start flying I don't run away"

He knew what she was referring to "no, you'd be stupid enough to stick around and get tortured"

She smiled at him "I would have faced it rather than being dragged back like a coward"

"We could hear your screams from the classroom" Draco added snidely "ahhhhhhhh," he mocked.

Harry found his fists clenched beside him, this was getting old very fast.

"What do you think we should do to him?" Draco asked Sarah.

She smiled at him "exactly what we've been asked to brother – we'll teach him how to ride a horse"

* * *

Sitting around the fireplace in the study sat the Dark Lord, Severus and Lucius. The Dark Lord's eyes never left the flames as they twisted there way upward.

"His scare bleed in my presence" the Dark Lord said.

"I constructed the most relevant and powerful enchantments used to block magical connections my Lord" Lucius said, "It is unusual"

The dark lord looked at his two most trusted servants "Severus what is your opinion?"

Snape smirked "either Lucius is losing his touch" the elder Malfoy sent him an irritated glare "or it is not simply a magical connection, but something else much stronger"

The Dark Lord tapped his chine thoughtfully "I had suspected as much, but the only connection stronger than a magical connection is a…" He paused.

"It is possible my Lord, that it was not created the night that you destroyed the Potters, but rather the night we completed the ritual" Lucius said.

"That is an unlikely possibility" Severus said "at no point during -"

"There is no precedent for what we did" Lucius cut of the other man "There is no way of knowing for sure exactly what we have created… It has never been successfully done before"

"Soul magic is very specific, hardly something easy to mistake" Severus said

"Then how do you suppose it happened?" Lucius asked, "we have researched rebounded spells, even one such as the death curse can not do what you suggest. As you put it, not something easy to mistake"

"Enough" the Dark Lord said and turned away from the fire to face his followers "Have you tested the wards?"

"Yes My Lord" Lucius said "The boy used very powerful magic and managed to create a hole in them, if I had not placed the second layer on them as you suggested he would have escaped"

The Dark Lord looked satisfied "He is strong, stronger than I could have imagined," he said with more excitement than his servants were used to.

"He will be difficult to control, he is too wilful and independent" Severus added "He will need to be – tamed my Lord" His words did not faze the Dark Lord who was too busy enjoying the thoughts of his success.

"He will learn his place one way or another, I will have it no other way" He stood and strolled over to a small cabinet against the wall and poured himself a glass of clear liquid before lifting it into the air "he is extraordinary, a perfect specimen created by me, be pleased my servants, the day he took his first breath you ceased to serve a man and began to serve a God. I created him in my image to destroy my enemies and lay waste to the Muggle scum that populate my world" nodding at the men before him he drank it down in one gulp.

"Using him I will fashion this world as I see fit, the worthy will prosper at my will and the unworthy will be punished" He let is power leak out and fill the room, he could feel his servants cower from him and basked in there fear as the room became heavy with his suffocating power.

It swirled around him like smoke filling every crevice in the room. It clung to the men who had been brought to there knees.

His red eyes burned red like fire; they were shocking against the blackness of his magic.

* * *

Using magic Sarah restrained Beacan enough that with some help from Draco, Harry was able to climb up and sit on the saddle that had already been placed on the horse in anticipation of their arrival.

He nervously griped onto it but refused to let his fear show. He would prove he was no coward.

"Scared?" Sarah asked smiling at him.

"You wish" Harry said and glared down at her.

"Good because you need to let go of the saddle that you're griping as if your life depended on it and hold onto the reins," She said.

Choosing to ignore her jab he checked that his legs felt secure in the stirrups and let go of the saddle. Grabbing the reins tightly he looked at Draco who was sitting on the back of a horse that had not been restrained with magic just so he could mount her. Draco was watching everything intently, wand in hand, but managed to look board, which Harry was sure that he was not.

"Don't hold them so tightly" Sarah said "you don't stay on a horse with your hands but with your legs"

Harry loosened his hold on the reins and adjusted his grip as she demonstrated that he should. He knew that if they were going to try and get rid of him that now was the perfect opportunity. Death by horse. It sounded ridiculous but he did not think it would be any more pleasant than death by river.

They knew of course that he did not have his wand but his lessons had been private since his near death in the river so they had no idea just what he could do with out it. Besides that he was confident that should his life truly be threatened that his magic would jump in and save him like it had previously. He might get hurt but he doubted that these children would succeed where the Dark Lord had failed. Then again he may just be getting paranoid, this was probably just a prank to them, rather than an actual attempt on his life.

He watched as Sarah jumped up onto her own horse gracefully. It was a pretty chestnut hoarse with a small white patch on its four head in the shape of a crown. It seemed to look at him with the same distain as Sarah and he couldn't help but find the pair fitting. Draco's horse on the other hand was whiter than its rider's hair; it was tall and perfectly groomed but rather than looking regal it simply looked poncey. The thought amused Harry, a snobby horse for its snobby owner. He thought better of saying anything about it however and just let a small smirk flash over his face to infuriate the others.

Draco frowned in annoyance but Sarah merely turned her head on its side with a smile on her dark face. Then before he could probably prepare himself she waved her wand and Beacan was released.

Harry was almost thrown of Beacan in that first moment such was the momentum that the horse lunched forward with.

The ground suddenly seemed a whole lot further away than he had first thought. Remembering the piece of advice Sarah had given him he used all the strength in his legs to bring his body back up form where it had been pushed flat against the horses back.

He lunched forward and griped it's mane as it leaped upward in an attempt to throw him off, twisting its body around and causing Harry to smack his head forward painfully. He desperately clung to the horse while trying to bring forward his magic to stop the beast. He felt it began to come up from with in him only to stop a moment later when he was forced back again as the horse reared its back legs before coming to a sudden halt. The muscles in its neck twitched and its ears twisted around. Quickly while he could Harry readjusted himself into a better grip and quickly called his magic to him again. He did not know what had caused the horse to suddenly quieten but it had not been him.

He was also sure that it had not been some one else; he could sense to other magic around him that could have done it. So that meant that for some reason the horse had decided to calm. His magic at the ready he grabbed a hold of the reins again.

At that moment Draco and Sarah appeared on their horses looking a little put out. Probably because they had thought that Harry would fall off. Harry smiled at them as if it had been he that had stopped Beacan. But his smile faulted as both suddenly dismounted and bowed on the ground. Harry froze as a sting struck his forehead. The Dark Lord was here and he was not pleased. Slowly Harry turned to see the man strolling out towards him from the house closely followed by Malfoy senior and Professor Snape.

Was the Dark Lord angry with Draco and Sarah? He quickly thought back but could think of nothing he had done to cause any anger from the man. Then man was definitely pissed though, and his eyes were narrowed at him. Feeling suddenly like he needed to throw up Harry held himself still, refusing to let himself run like he so dearly wanted to.

A moment later he regretted his choice as an invisible force grabbed him around his throat and threw him from Beacan.

"You _dear_ ride Morag" the enraged man hissed.

Harry shook his head as the pressure only increased cutting of his air supply completely and causing him to thrash about wildly. His lungs were burning and his eyes bulging when he was finally released. Turning around he gasped for air painfully and gingerly put his fingers to his aching neck. A moment latter he began to gag causing more pain in his already raw throat. Feeling weak and exposed he threw up on the grass before managing a hoarse "no…. Beacan"

He coughed briefly before his screams split the air. His body convulsed again on the ground as Voldemort tortured him.

Draco and Sarah remained on there knees, but neither could look away as Harry's body flailed around unable to escape the agony. Unheard by those around Sarah let out a breath of relief when it was finally over. White and frightened both lowered their heads as the Dark Lord surveyed them.

"Why was Harry riding Morag?" His voice was low and threatening.

Harry too weak after everything to raise his head turned instead onto his side to watch them. He understood now, they had tricked him knowing what the Dark Lords reaction would be, knowing he would be tortured. He did not feel like himself any more. He did not feel like a boy. He wished he could go back in time and stay on the farm forever.

It brought him no satisfaction to see their heads submissively touch the ground. Nor their body's shaking with fear. In that moment he hated them. For the first time in weeks he let his emotions get the better of him as they burst from where he had been holding them forcefully at bay.

He felt himself growl. Felt the pain it brought to his throat and relished it. He growled like an animal as he watched them and felt the prickle in his eyes as several tears escaped.

It was Sarah who spoke up, "It was my fault my Lord" she said her voice small "I told him to ride Beacan but he would not listen. He was determined to ride Morag and I gave in and let him, I know I should not have"

"Is this true?" The man asked Draco who seemed to be having trouble speaking "y – yes my Lord" He said his eyes clenched shut as if waiting for his punishment.

"Severus bring Harry, Lucius – ill leave you to deal with these two" and with that he turned towards his horse that took several steps towards him. It was in that moment that Harry saw the connection. Each horse had been similar in some aspects to its rider. But none so much as the Dark Lord and Morag. The dark horse stomped his feet but submitted to the man who from the back looked just as dark as the horse.

Harry was surprised to see the man stroke the horses face before he whispered into its ear. The horse's ear twitched towards him and then the horse was of, galloping towards the stables as fast as she could.

The Dark Lord watched the magnificent mare for a moment and then headed towards the mansion. It was only then that Harry noticed Severus standing over him with an irritated look on his face.

His anger suddenly returned to him as the man bent down to grab his arm. Harry growled again "fuck off!" he hissed and pushed himself up while avoiding the hand that had reached for him.

"Don't you touch me" he said and started to walk toward the mansion himself. Spearing not a glance for Lucius or his children.

His body still shacking he stumbled several times but shrunk back and growled when ever Severus went to grab a hold of him.

It was a very irritated Snape that followed Harry into the study. Harry made his way to the corner and peered at the adults with angry eyes.

Voldemort turned to Snape "The new school year will be starting soon and I expect you have much that needs to be done"

"Yes my lord" Severus said and bowed his head.

"Then you may take your leave, I will expect a full report on the Hogwarts situation after the next DMHB board meeting"

Severus bowed again turned on his heal and left the room. Voldemort's eyes focused on Harry then, who had not moved during the conversation.

"Tell me Harry, what do you think of Morag?" The man asked.

"Not much my lord" Harry replied stiffly.

"I noticed that you managed to calm her" He said his eyes still on Harry.

"No" Harry said, "I didn't do anything"

"Did you use magic?"

"No, I already told you milord I didn't do anything, Morag calmed by herself"

"Come out from the corner" The Dark Lord ordered.

Harry looked torn "why?" he asked

At that Voldemort stood again and advanced towards him. He needed to break Harry now before he attended Hogwarts, he would not lose the boy to other influences.

Harry seeing him advanced lowered himself fearfully into the corner, his back against it, his legs drawn up. He wasn't afraid of being a coward; he just didn't want to be hurt again.

"No" he said weakly "please no"

"What did I tell you on the very first day we meet?" The man hissed dangerously.

"You don't like disobedience" Harry cried, real tears trickled down his face.

"You need to learn to obey me instantly and with out question" The man said and bent down before the cowering boy.

Voldemort observed the child for a few moments. He could not remember being so small at eleven. Harry had never looked quite as young as he did right now. But remembering himself he also knew that it would take a lot to mould him into what he needed. He did not want another Voldemort. He wanted Harry to be subservient to him. He had put just enough of his own childhood into Harry's to make Harry… Tom.

At the same time he had repeatedly added kindness and companionship into Harry's life as well. It was something he had never had at the orphanage. He had been forced to be emotionally independent from the start. In Harry's case he had not wanted that level of independence. So he had sent some people to show kindness and then had them leave the boy.

The effects on Harry were exactly what he had planed. The boy had a strong longing for acceptance; he wanted a family and friends. He was giving up on the idea now that was true. But when Harry found out about Tom Riddle, and when with a little push in the right direction connected Tom Riddle with himself he expected Harry would come to the wrong conclusion, the conclusion he wanted him to come to. That he was his father.

At least that had been the original plan. And for now he would stick with it. But his new discovery would definitely have an effect on what he would choose to do with Harry in future. The boy looked just like he had at the same age, with the unexplained exception of the eyes. He shared his exact same genetic material. The same magic that flowed through his own body flowed through Harry's. But that wasn't all they shared. Harry had a piece of his very soul.

He was surprised he had not figured it out earlier. He had felt something, but he had not known for sure until now as he knelt just inches from the child that the intense pull he felt was a piece of his own soul longing for contact with the rest of him.

Reaching out he traced the child's face; felt him trembling in fear beneath his fingers. He groaned and placed his whole hand flat on Harry's face and let himself inch even closer. The boy began to whimper but it made no difference to him. He could barely hear the boys' startled cry as he leaned over and pressed his body against Harry's. Let his head rest on Harry's forehead. Let his hands clutch the body that held his very soul closer.

* * *

Harry froze beneath the Dark Lord as he enveloped him in a tight hug. He had never been held or touched in such a way. When he had been young he had longed to be hugged. But this was definitely not how he imagined it. The Dark Lord was holding him so tightly that it was painful; he kept sniffing him and clutching at him. It was all very weird.

He was not enjoying the hug at all. He didn't know what was happening, the dark lord had been about to punish him he was sure and then the next moment he was touching his cheek and then something had changed. The man had suddenly gone all weird. Harry tried to stay as still as possible and keep himself form breathing too loud. But the dark lord kept him in his tight embrace for minute upon minute. It was with much relief on Harry's part when the Dark Lord finally pushed himself up and away. He immediately turned his back on Harry who watched with fear as he stalked to the other side of the room.

"Learn to obey me without question or you will be punished most severally" He said his back still turned.

Harry watched silently from the corner still terrified that he was about to be tortured.

"As your teacher has had to leave to attend to business you may have the last two weeks of the holidays to yourself."

He turned towards the door "I will meet with you after the sorting ceremony in which you _will_ be placed in Slytherin" he turned his scarlet eyes on Harry "or I will kill you"

Harry felt his stomach clench.

He knew now that he was completely helpless in the world he had been suddenly tossed into. He also knew that he could not afford to stay that way. If he was ever going to be able to protect himself and survive he was going to have to be better than the best. He was going to have to be powerful. It was survival.

Hogwarts had better watch out, he was not going to let anything or anyone stand in his way to becoming the most powerful wizard ever. He stood and walked over to the windows that overlooked the gardens. The world was a cruel place, and he was going to fight back at it with just as much cruelty.

The Dark Lord could torture him, his friends could betray him, his peers could treat him like a piece of scum but he would make all the world shake underneath the tip of his wand.

* * *

**About that last scene with Voldemort**

It was not sexual. Just to clarify what was happening there in case you're totally confessed or wondering what exactly I was thinking, which in part includes myself. It comes down to Harry being a Horcrux. A soul is never meant to be split. Voldemort whether he knows it or not is not whole with out his soul intact. So when he first meets Harry he began to feel drawn to his soul. After his earlier discussion with Severus and Lucius his suspicions about Harry holding a piece of his soul was solidified in his mind. Then when Morag calmed for Harry when it would only calm for its own rider (with a lot of confusion on poor Morag's part after all Harry still has his own whole soul) everything was confirmed for Voldemort.

The knowledge that his soul was right there if he would just reach out and touch it was intoxicating to a person who had not been whole in so long. He sort of let himself go then and felt a great relief at hugging Harry to him and being almost one again with a separated piece of his soul. It gave him a great sense of relief that confused him (yes the great Voldemort was confused) because he had not known his soul had been straining to be whole again to the extent that it had. He had no idea how continuously tense and stressed he was until he felt the relief of a piece of his soul being so close to him.

It had nothing to do with Harry himself. If it had been the locket or the diary or any other Horcrux he would have behaved in the same manner and clung to it for the relief he needed.

DMHB: Defence against Muggles, Mud bloods and Half Breads, board that comes up with ideas to kill and enslave as many undesirables as possible another words. Very much what happens in Deathly Hallows only a bit more advanced.


	6. Chapter Five: Hogwarts and Hoods

**Copied**

Chapter Five: **Hogwarts and Hoods**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me**.

* * *

A special thank you to my beta,** Expiry 4.23**, who has done a fantastic job, and who is a very talented writer. If you have not already read her stuff then you are really missing out. She is in my favourite authors so go and check her out.

* * *

Authors note:

Chie asked "Either way, shouldn't Harry be relieved that Voldemort was hugging him? I mean...yes, it is uncomfortable, but the boy is a Horcrux. Should he not feel attracted to Voldemort's soul as well?"

To answer your question, no. Harry, unlike Voldemort, has not been separated from pieces of his very soul for years. Harry has his own completely whole soul.

* * *

Harry spent a majority of his last two weeks of the summer holidays in the library, studying. He began taking his meals there, having refused to join family meals even when Narcissa had asked for his company personally. His relationship with the young Malfoys felt almost irrelevant to him now. Although, there was one thing he knew for sure: he would have his revenge for the incident with Morag. But it would have to wait till he was in Hogwarts.

Just one week before they were scheduled to leave, Mr and Mrs Malfoy took Draco and Sarah to Diagon Alley to get their books and other supplies. Harry, of course, was not allowed to go. He did not allow it to get to him; he was used to being locked away from the world. So when he was cornered by Draco and Sarah on their way down to the fireplace, he merely pushed past them as they attempted their taunts.

He spent the afternoon in his room, listening to the magical record player. He lay there on the floor and closed his eyes, daydreaming of a future away from the manor and the Dark Lord. He daydreamed of other things, as well, but pushed them away as soon as they came. He could not afford to be weak.

He also took several strolls though the garden, in those weeks. He decided it could not hurt to familiarise himself with the grounds of his new home. He slowly improved his riding skills through both the forced assistance of Draco and Sarah and continuous practise with a small white pony, Beacan.

The Malfoys had done Harry's shopping for him while they were at Diagon Alley, so on the day before they left for Hogwarts they gave him his supplies, books and new robes and told him to pack. He had never had so many things of his own before. He carefully folded and sorted everything and placed it into his new trunk, which was black and had his initials engraved in silver on the side (HMR).

* * *

I suppose standing on the driveway waiting for another carriage to come and take me away should have made me feel a little frightened again, but it didn't. Too much had changed since I left the farm: I had changed. That's not to say that I was brave, but I figured that things couldn't get much worse…

The carriage that arrived to carry them to King's Cross was the same one that had first taken Harry from his home on the farm. It unsettled him for a moment before he shrugged it off.

He sat next to Lucius who also had a meeting with the Dark Lord after the opening feast. The Malfoy children sat proudly opposite him.

The journey was silent and, like before, he was not allowed to look out side the curtained windows. Harry still could not decide if it was to protect him, as they wanted him to believe, or to prevent him from acquiring knowledge that could be used to his advantage. It would be useful to know the lay of the land outside of the Malfoy estate if he ever did manage an escape. Not that it was even possible.

It came as a great relief to Harry when the carriage slowed to a halt and the door was opened. He peered past Draco and Sarah as they got up and eagerly hopped out into the busy street. Harry had never seen anything like this: crowds of people moved back and forth along paved streets; tower-like buildings guttered up out of the ground so high they blocked the sky from view. It was loud and smelly in a way he had never known -- it was foreign and interesting, and with slightly shaking feet Harry moved to hoist himself out.

So quickly it gave him a fright, he found his way blocked by Mr Malfoy's cane.

"One moment, Harry. Our escort will be here soon," Lucius said.

Harry frowned at him. "Draco and Sarah -"

" - Have enough protection; they are in no danger."

"And I am," Harry replied, and pushed the man's cane away. "I have been every day since I was brought back. No - make that every day I have been alive."

He went to move past the man but Lucius put an arm up to stop him. "Insolence," he hissed angrily.

"The truth," Harry countered fiercely, "unless you think it's normal for eleven-year-olds to be tortured for disobedience."

"Discipline is perfectly normal," Lucius said smoothly.

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Discipline?" he asked. "You don't discipline Draco and Sarah like that"

"I expect different things from them than the Dark Lord does from you."

"The Dark Lord," Harry said. "Why him? I'm not his son; I'm not even his apprentice yet. Why should he expect anything from me?"

"He has taken a particular interest in you," Lucius said.

"Because I'm powerful."

Lucius nodded. "Exceptionally so."

"Ok, I understand that. But what I don't understand," Harry said accusingly, "is the need for so much security, now, when no one even knows I exist -- let alone that I'm powerful."

"Perhaps these are questions better left to the Dark Lord himself. I know I will be telling him of this little - discussion," the man said.

"Is that a threat?" Harry asked, feeling a cool shiver run up his spine.

"It is whatever you make it out to be," the man said, and then shifted. "Ah, here we are."

Harry turned to see a group of men dressed in black robes with hoods pulled up over their faces. The boy made to move out again but was stopped once more by Lucius, who had a smirk on his face that Harry knew did not bode well for him.

"With all the precautions set in place to prevent you being seen, did you really think we would just let you walk about out there without something to cover you?" the man said as he drew something black out of his pocket.

At first, Harry did not know what it was. It looked like a bag with a silver cord and a crest bearing a vivid depiction of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, slithering through the eye sockets and wrapping around the holes where a nose should be. The crest was upside-down so that the snake's head faced the top of the bag instead of the bottom. Puzzled, Harry looked at the thick, velvety material as the bag was handed to him.

"Um...what is it?" he finally asked, after he had fully examined it.

"I would have thought, to someone as smart as you, it would be obvious."

"A bag?" Harry guessed, feeling stupid.

The man's smirk deepened. "Close," he replied.

Harry looked down at it again and realisation struck. He looked back up at Lucius with fierce anger in his eyes. "I'm not some animal!"

"Come now, Harry, it is the Dark Lord's orders."

With narrowed eyes, Harry threw the thing away from him. "Screw the Dark Lord," he said, although he instantly regretted his words at the look of calculated amusement on the man's face.

Lucius bent down calmly and picked it back up before motioning to one of the black robed men outside to enter.

Harry felt his anxiety grow. "What part of 'no' don't you people understand?" Harry growled as he backed away.

"He has decided to be disobedient," Lucius simply said. "Hold him."

Harry was quick, but there was nowhere to go in the small space, so he held still as the man roughly grabbed him and turned him around to face Lucius.

"I would have thought you would have learned by now," the man said with a look of distaste as he surveyed Harry. "But no matter. No doubt after your meeting with Our Lord tonight, you will be behaving a lot better."

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from retaliating and giving the man more ammunition for the Dark Lord. He closed his eyes and became slightly panicked as he felt the soft fabric go over his head and block out the world around him.

He hated the dark. He feared it almost as much as water, more so now that his fears of water seemed unfounded. Now, he could stop water. He could beat it. Darkness was not so easy to beat. Sure, he could create some light with his wand, but that didn't bring light to every crevice, every place. Especially in the deep darkness of nighttime when it spread as far as he could see...and far beyond.

He slowed his breathing: in and out, in and out. He needed to concentrate on the world around him. To listen. He could almost see himself running down to cook. Hoping that she would save him from his nightmares.

He could see the darkness in the basement storage shed he had been locked in all those years ago. How it closed in around him and made him feel suffocated and terrified. He could hear that voice again -- the one that had talked to him, the one he had tried to ignore. The voice that had refused to be ignored.

He forced himself to think of other things, now. He forced himself to breathe slowly, to focus on the voices around him. To feel the hands that gripped his arms and brought him out into the world...the world he had glimpsed but would never get to see.

Harry heard the commotion around him, heard people yelling questions, but nothing reached him in the pitch-blackness that had swallowed him whole. He could see no one.

"Who is he?"

"Where is he from?"

"Is he to be attending Hogwarts with your children?"

"He will not be attending Hogwarts," he heard Lucius say, and felt himself opening his mouth in outrage.

"He is the Dark Lord's apprentice, then?"

"Yes."

"Why the secrecy?"

"For his own protection, of course."

"Will he be travelling on the train today?"

"Yes."

"Why go through all this trouble if he will not even be staying at Hogwarts?"

"The reasons for the Dark Lord wanting his apprentice by his side are none of my business," Lucius said snidely.

Any other questions were cut off, however, when there came some sudden shouting. Harry felt several hard bodies close in around him. Spells were being fired and he felt himself shudder in alarm. He was being manhandled by arms and pushed about. His senses were assaulted by the smell of smoke and then there was pain shooting up his leg: agonising burning. And screaming. Not just his own, either -- all around him, people were screaming. He struggled against the arms that held him as he was hauled into the air.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

He did not recognise the voices around him. He wrestled his arms free and tried tearing at the hood that covered his head, but he could not remove it. He could feel the magic pulsing around it when he struggled. Cursing at the fact his wand had still not been returned to him, he tried to concentrate on his magic. His arms were wrenched back to his sides; he could make out people yelling at each other.

"GET BACK TO THE WAY POINT!"

"THEY WON'T RISK HITTING THE BOY!"

"RUN!"

Was he being kidnapped? Although he was struggling, he could not feel as much fear for his new captors as he knew he should. What could they do? Torture him? They obviously didn't want him dead.

He felt himself being passed from person to person; his wrists were restrained. The sounds of screaming was quieter wherever they were now.

"Quick, give it to me," Harry heard his captor say.

"It's not working!"

"Oh, shit!"

"What do we do now!"

"Hide."

"Calm down and think," a calm voice said.

"We don't HAVE TIME!"

Harry heard himself whimper: his leg really hurt.

"Be quiet! Let's get further away from here and then decide what we are going to do. But first -- "

Harry heard (but could not see) the spell, a burst of bright red light that struck him and immediately knocked him out.

* * *

"Find him," the Dark Lord said, his red eyes blazing like fire at the Death Eaters bowed before him. Smoke-like magic pooled of him, over the ground and surrounding them. "Before this day is out."

He moved amongst them. Each bowed a little deeper; those of less fortitude shook beneath his gaze.

"If he is harmed…" He let the threat linger.

He turned abruptly towards the door. "Come," he said, and his Death Eaters stood to follow him, joining the London-wide search for the Dark Lord's apprentice.

* * *

Harry woke with the hood still covering his head; he was laying on something hard, and the air smelt of wet fish. With relief, he stretched his leg, which apparently had been healed while he had still been unconscious.

"You awake, kid?" a man asked.

"Yes," Harry answered cautiously. He had no idea how quick to anger these people would be, but considering they just kidnapped him…

"What's your name?"

Harry was unsure how much he should say; he knew he was meant to be kept a secret, and he knew how much he feared the Dark Lord.

"John Jones," he replied, finally, with as much confidence as he could manage.

There was a sudden rush of whispering and he wished more than ever he did not have the stupid hood over his head. He felt helpless lying there with his hands bound and his wand gone. He had no idea where he was or who he was with.

"Were you a decoy?"

He felt confusion overcome him. Why would he be a decoy? "No," he said, "I am the Dark Lord apprentice." He could be certain, at least, that they knew that much already.

"What do you know of Harry Potter?" a more forceful man asked.

Harry frowned. He was truly confused now -- he had never heard of Harry Potter. "Nothing," he answered.

There was some movement around him. "No!" one of the men said. "He has to know something"

"We'll question him properly when we get back to headquarters and get that bloody hood off him," someone else said.

Harry could count about five or six different men.

"If we get back," someone else said.

There was a long silence. It was tense and filled with a fear that even Harry, who still had a hood covering his face, could sense.

"The others saw that we had him," the first man said. "They would have told Dumbledore by now, and he'll be on his way."

"That's assuming any of their portkeys worked," argued the second man.

"Shut up."

"It's a real possibility."

"Lets focus on what has to be done," snapped the first man.

"We're still at least five kilometres from the edge of the Anti-Apparition wards and this entire place is crawling with Death Eaters and Double A's."

"We're going to have to split up," someone said.

"Are we still going to take the kid?"

"Of course, we can't let them have him."

"He might not even be Harry Potter," another voice pointed out.

"There's a large chance that he is," replied the first man.

"Would you leave any child to their mercy?"

There was silence again.

"I'll take him," the calm man said,

"If you get caught…"

"If I get caught, then I will have done my best and given both him and you a chance."

* * *

Lucius tightened his wand in his hand from where he was hidden; these idiots were running right into their trap.

There was no place along the edge of the Anti-Apparition wards where an unlicensed wizard would be able to get past. One by one (and some times in groups), they were rounding up their enemies. Soon, very soon, someone would be caught with the boy.

Speaking of the boy, there had better be proof he had put up some kind of struggle.

* * *

The man was breathing heavily. He had been running for quite awhile when he suddenly stopped and placed Harry gently on the ground.

"You O.K., there?" the man's calm voice whispered.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied just as quietly.

"We don't have much further to go," the man said, "but I don't know if we are going to make it out."

"I don't understand," Harry said truthfully. "Who are you?"

"Depends who you talk to, doesn't it. On this side of the battlefield, I'm the enemy - a terrorist seeking to cause discord in a newly formed country. And yet, where I come from in the United Kingdom, I'm a soldier, a hero, a man who has willingly laid down his life for what he believes is right."

"But who are you?" Harry asked again.

"Kingsley's my name," the man answered after some thought.

The ground shook with a large blast not far off.

"Listen closely, John," Kingsley said. "We are going to have to make a run for it. I'm going to unbind your hands to make it easier for us."

Harry felt his hands being released and he felt a wave of gratitude towards the man, Kingsley. "Thanks" he said.

"I know what will happen to me if I get caught," the man said, and paused. "What I don't know is what will happen to you… I need to know, how important are you?"

Harry knew why he was being asked this, knew the man wished him no harm if they were caught. He felt a strange emotion stir in him. This man cared what would happen to him in the hands of the Dark Lord, cared if he lived or died. Cared more than his once best friend. He forced his bitter thoughts away from Sarah.

"I don't know, exactly," Harry replied. "I don't think he'll kill me… at least, not for this"

"Hmmmm," the man said in thought.

"What would happen to me if we get out? Where would you take me?" Harry asked.

"Back with me to the United Kingdom," Kingsley answered.

"And what - what would happen to me there?" Harry questioned.

"You'd be questioned, that's for sure, but no harm would come to you. I'd see sure to that."

"You'd protect me?" Harry exclaimed in surprise

"Of course. You're my responsibility, now. Besides, you'd be all on your own."

"You wouldn't let me get tortured?" Harry asked slowly.

He heard the man suck in a breath. "Of course not." He sounded offended.

"Not even as punishment, if I do something wrong?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

"Have they… are they… my – no, I'd never ever allow any one to hurt you like that," Kingsley said, strangely distressed.

Harry sat in silence for a moment. "I want to come with you," he said finally.

"Truth is, I don't think I'd be leaving you behind if you didn't want to come, but it's better if you want to as well and it's your decision."

"It is," Harry said strongly.

The man sighed. "Alright, then," he said, and helped Harry up. Kingsley's hands were warm and strong on his arms, and Harry felt strangely safe to be close to this big calm man.

"I'm going to keep a hold of your arm since you're as good as blind under that hood"

Harry nodded.

"Stay very quiet now," Kingsley said.

He took a gentle but strong hold of Harry's arm and led him slowly around several corners. It was as dark as ever but Harry felt much calmer knowing that he was not alone.

"When I say so, run," he heard the man whisper in his ear as they continued forward.

They took a few more steps.

"Run," the man said with surprising calm.

Harry felt the power of the man next to him as he partially dragged him along. There was yelling again and the sound of spells being thrown about. He was thrown to the side by the man and then picked up again and pulled forward.

"AHHHH!" Kingsley screamed suddenly and stumbled forward before righting himself and moving once more.

They were still moving forward but they were travelling much slower, and they were still dodging spells and Kingsley was still blocking and firing his own. Harry wished he could see what was happening. It was terrifying being trapped in darkness in the middle of a battle. He wished he had put up more of a fight when Lucius had placed it on him; he wished he had known that he would need to see. And then suddenly they came to a halt. The spells had stopped and for a moment Harry thought they had made it.

And then he heard Lucius's voice --

"Hand him over".

Harry flinched; he knew what this would mean, not just for him but for Kingsley as well. He felt the hard tip of a wand placed to his neck. "Sorry about this," the man whispered in his ear.

"Back off Malfoy," Kingsley said in his calm voice. His tone was loud and authoritative, but Harry knew if he didn't do something the man would die. Like Cook.

"Let me go," he said quietly so that only Kingsley could hear.

"What?" the man murmured back, confused.

"They'll kill you," Harry said desperately. "I don't want you to die"

"They'll kill me anyway," Kingsley replied.

"If you let him go, I'll come to you," Harry said loudly enough for Lucius to hear.

"If I let him go?" the man said snidely.

"Yes. Otherwise you'll never see me again," Harry said, trying to sound confident.

The man laughed. "Do you really think the Dark…"

"I'll fight him at every turn, Lucius. I'll do whatever I can to get away."

"Stupid boy, you can't fight the Dark Lord"

"It's me you want," Harry said desperately. "Let him go"

Suddenly a heavy silence settled over the crowd that Harry could sense surrounding them. A prickle in his scar told him who had arrived. He sucked in a terrified breath. "He's here, isn't he," he whispered.

His question was answered with a comforting squeeze of his shoulder.

"My Lord," Harry said, and he felt Kingsley's breath draw quickly in at the familiarity.

"Harry," The Dark Lord replied and Kingsley suddenly became very still.

"I'm not Harry Potter" Harry whispered to Kingsley suddenly, wanting to let the man know he hadn't lied about that. "I'm Harry Riddle."

"What's that, Harry? Its rude to whisper," The Dark Lords silky voice washed over him.

"I have a proposition for you," Harry said, still trying to sound confident. His scar burned again and he inhaled sharply.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Let Kingsley go and I'll come to you with out a fuss."

The pain in his scar suddenly increased tenfold and he clutched his eyes closed.

"Or?" The Dark Lords voice had a dangerous undertone that Harry knew was a warning sign of his imminent torture.

"Or I'll fight against you," Harry said in a rush. "AHHHHH" he cried out, and Kingsley took a hold of him, taking on the boy's full weight.

Harry's hand clutched at his scar though the now wet velvet.

"I think you know my answer," the Dark Lord said.

"Run," Harry yelled at Kingsley, but the man would not move.

"Not without you," Kingsley said, and began backing them both away from the group. The wand on his chin pushed his head back as Kingsley tried to look threatening. "Back off," he added.

"Or what?" The Dark Lord said, sounding amused. "You'll kill a child? I hardly think that sounds like something Dumbledore would approve of."

"To prevent you from having him? You have no idea of our orders concerning these unique circumstances."

"Enough of this," Voldemort hissed. Harry found his body rolling though the air as the man above him swung him around before a horrible scream ripped through Kingsley's throat. The man's large body was convulsing before Harry realised what had happened -- Kingsley had taken the Cruciatus Curse for him. His screaming stopped and Harry pushed himself away and up before feeling around, clutching the man beneath him, and helping him to his feet.

"Avada…"

Cook was laying dead on the grass; her eyes were open but there was no life left in them. And it was all his fault, he knew it. If he hadn't been scared and had gone down to see her, if he hadn't run away… She would still be alive.

Harry drew his magic to him. Kingsley wasn't going to die.

He felt it swirl up with in him, more powerful than the raging river.

"Lullaby… oh sweet lullaby"

"Kedv…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and raised his arms in the direction of the Dark Lord. He felt himself be thrown back with the sheer amount of power that was flowing from his body.

He could see with his magic now that it was out and surrounding him. He could see the magic engulfing the people around him. It was with terror that he saw the Dark Lord, his power black and so immense…

Harry knew he only had seconds.

The wizards surrounding him self and Kingsley had been thrown to the ground by the force of the sudden release of his magic. Quickly, he turned to Kingsley and threw him out past the Anti-Apparition wards, which he could see just as clearly as he had seen the wards at the Malfoy estate the day he had tried to run away. He only had time to turn back towards the Dark Lord when he lost consciousness.

* * *

Harry felt hazy and exhausted as his mind started to cling feebly to consciousness. The ground was moving beneath him, shaking. He opened his eyes, but then closed them almost immediately upon encountering the brightness of fluorescent lighting. His head pounded.

"Boy? Are you alright?"

Harry's eyes snapped open again as the memories shot back to him all at once. In one swift movement he swung himself up and nearly fell right over. He was on a train standing opposite two children.

"You alright?" a red haired boy asked.

"Yeah, fine," Harry said, and slowly retook his seat. His hood was gone, for which he was glad. He was on the train to Hogwarts, as if nothing had ever happened.

He felt a little disorientated.

"When did I get here?" he asked.

The boy and girl looked at him with confused and slightly dazed expressions. Something weird was going on.

"Since we got on at King's Cross," the brown-haired girl said.

"OK" Harry said said calmly. They were obviously under some sort of Confundus Charm, which had been put there for a reason. Why, he wasn't sure. Everyone would have known that the Dark Lord's apprentice had been kidnapped. Although, combined with the lack of the hood, maybe they were not supposed to know that he was the Dark Lord's apprentice…?

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Harry," Harry replied. "Harry Riddle."

"Ron Goyle," the boy said.

"Katie Zabini," the girl said a small smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said and attempted a smile of his own. He didn't really feel it -- if anything he felt a bit awkward; the only other children he had ever known were Draco and Sarah. He really didn't know how to act.

They smiled back. Before turning his eyes to the curtained windows, he raised his hand to them very slowly and grabbed a hold of the edge. "Do you mind?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course not," Katie answered, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Slowly, almost afraid that he would again be stopped, he pulled it back, and then sighed: it was pitch black out side.

"So… um… are you guys excited? I mean about Hogwarts." Harry turned bitterly away from the window.

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Of course I'm excited, who isn't!" Ron said.

"What Ron means to say is that it's hard to not be excited, isn't it. It's our chance to make something of ourselves despite where we come from," Katie explained.

"Where you come from, you mean," Ron said haughtily. "I come from a pureblood family" he looked proudly at Harry.

"A traitor pureblood family" Katie added.

"Still better than being a Mudblood," he said and she suddenly became very quiet and turned away from Ron.

"Speaking of purebloods, I've never heard of the Riddles," Ron added.

"You're not the only one," Harry replied.

"Do you not live with them?" Katie asked, suddenly interested.

"No, I've never met them. I don't know if they are alive or dead or...anything about them, really," Harry said.

"Wait a minute." Katie looked at him seriously. "Harry Riddle is your real name, isn't it?"

Harry frowned. "Of course"

Ron and Katie both looked at him in surprise.

"Then who is your family?" Ron asked.

"I already told you…"

"He means who do you live with?" Katie said impatiently

"The Malfoys," he answered.

Ron snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well, that explains it. Of course they wouldn't want some muggleborn to pollute their name."

"Is it very bad?" Katie asked sympathetically.

Harry thought for a moment. Was it bad living with the Malfoys? It could be, at times, that was for sure. But when left to himself, with the library and his magical record player all to himself, Harry rather liked it. Especially when the Malfoys themselves weren't home.

"It's...alright at times. Mostly, I keep to myself," Harry said seriously.

"Do you ever see, you know…Him?"

"Him?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You-Know-Who," Katy clarified quietly.

"No I don't," he said.

"We just figured since you live with the Malfoys, and Mr Malfoy is as good as his right hand man..." Ron hinted helpfully.

"Are you talking about the Dark Lord?" Harry asked, drawing aback.

"Of course," Ron said. "Who did you think we were talking about?"

"I don't know. You were very unclear," Harry muttered, annoyed.

"Well, have you ever seen him?" Ron continued.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes," he said tentatively, then added, "from a distance."

"What was he like?" Katy asked curiously.

"Dark," Harry said simply.

"I don't know whether to be excited or frightened about the Sorting. He's going to be there you know, at the sorting ceremony," Ron said.

"I know" Harry said and felt anxiety begin to grow inside of himself. Now he was faced with two things he did not want to think of. The first was the Sorting, which he had been forcing form his mind for the last two weeks. He had to make Slytherin - or he would die. But if he survived that… He still had his meeting with the Dark Lord, which he dearly wanted to avoid.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Katie asked with concern. "You're looking awfully pale."

"I'm fine," he muttered, feeling sick.

"And what about his apprentice -- have you ever seen him?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head to try and clear it. "No," he lied. "Never."

Both nodded, apparently satisfied.

* * *

Harry shivered as he disembarked from the train with his new acquaintances, thrilled at his newfound freedom. He looked around as if to take in everything about the platform, from the stone beneath his feet to the lamps that stood at even intervals.

The presence of the wizards in there black robes made him nervous as he tried to look inconspicuous amongst the other students. He knew why they were there: to prevent another kidnapping or attempted escape. A talk dark haired man with thick hair up his arms and around his neck stood on the platform, yelling out for all the First Years. Harry walked with Ron and Katy towards him and he could see Draco up ahead with a group of other students.

Harry could hear Draco's obnoxious voice over the top of the rest of the First Years' chattering. "I'm going to be starting third year classes this year. My father says the Dark Lord himself has taken an interest in my talents."

"Welcome, First Years, I am Professor Issay," he said in a gruff voice. "I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts and will be looking after you on your trip across the lake. Now, keep close," he said, and turned abruptly away and swept along the platform and down a small path to a jetty where a line of small rowboats were tied up.

"Two to a boat," he said, and seated himself in one of them. Harry let Ron and Katie sit together, as they appeared to have known each other before the train ride.

Harry found an empty boat and was surprised when Draco sat down opposite him. Harry gave him an inquiring look.

"Thought I might have a quick word with you before we arrive," Draco said as their boat untied itself and began following the others across the lake.

"You're being rather… civil."

"Only till we get there, Riddle. I just want to make some things clear."

"Well, go on then," Harry said in annoyance.

"Father asked me to talk to you, and explain your place to you."

"My place?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the Dark Lord obviously doesn't want anyone knowing that you're his apprentice," Draco said with contempt.

"Obviously" Harry replied and then nearly gasped when he saw Hogwarts for the first time over the top of Draco's head. It was huge, bigger than he had ever imagined; it was lit up so well he could see the forests on either side of the lake. It was beautiful and it would be his home for the next three years. It would have been hard for him to believe just a few months earlier that such a place would, could exist. The farm seemed so far away from him now.

Draco had turned and was staring in unhidden wonder himself; it took a few moments for the two to compose themselves.

"Normally, mudbloods are given to good pureblood families, and since you don't have a family of your own and you've been living with us, I am gong to spread the rumour that you are our mudblood," he said.

"Like Sarah?" Harry asked, knowing it would annoy the other boy.

"Sarah didn't come from a Muggle family, Riddle… didn't she ever tell you? I'm surprised, considering you seem to think the two of you were once friends"

"Cut the crap," Harry said.

"Ok, Riddle, while you are at Hogwarts you will be considered a second-rate student. It doesn't matter if you're doing more advanced work: you will be treated like you're inferior, not just by the teachers but by your peers as well. Get ready, Riddle, to learn your place – and don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because I know you're the Dark Lord's apprentice. I have permission to treat you like dirt," he said, a smirk on his face.

"In other words, nothing is going to change," Harry said.

Draco smirked. "All those rules that applied at home don't apply here; here, even you will have to bow before the Dark Lord."

"That really doesn't worry me, Malfoy," Harry said. "Just remember that the sentiment goes both ways. You don't have your daddy here to protect you any longer"

"Is that a threat?"

"Of course."

"You don't even have your wand," Draco replied with a smirk.

"I will tonight," Harry hissed dangerously.

"If you're sorted into Slytherin," Draco added with a nasty smile. "I heard that if you don't get into Slytherin, the Dark Lord is going to kill you tonight… Can't say I mind. Sarah said it would save us both a lot of nuisance if he just got rid of you."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, suddenly very angry, his hands shaking. Draco had turned his thoughts back to Sarah and the farm, and Cook and then Kingsley. He still didn't know if the man had survived or gotten away.

"No, I don't think I will," Draco said smugly, and Harry was relieved when their boat came to a halt just below the castle.

* * *

The trek that led them up into the castle was ok. Harry found Katie and Ron quite fast, as they were waiting for him.

Once they reached the entrance hall, they were stopped and told about the four Hogwarts houses. Harry already knew about that. He was slightly relieved to hear that the Sorting would simply involve wearing a Hat, however.

He tried to keep himself calm as the seconds ticked by. He focused again on his breathing: in and out, in and out.

The doors to the great hall opened to reveal the hall filled with students and teachers. Most importantly was the Dark Lord sitting at the head of the high table.

Harry felt a chill run down his spine as he met the man's angry red eyes. He was in big trouble. And big trouble only meant one thing. He tried to still his speeding heartbeat as he followed the other children into the great hall underneath the enchanted roof. They all seemed excited. He felt unexpectedly angry with them. Why should he have to be so afraid?


	7. Chapter six: Being Brave

**Copied**

Chapter six: **Being Brave**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me**.

* * *

Harry watched as one by one the students were sorted. But his true attention was on the dark lord who's eyes would not release him. No mater where he looked he could feel them on him, reminding him of what would happen if he did not make it into slytherin. He could not help but wonder if the man would do it there in front of everyone. Or whether he would wait till he had him on his own and no one would ever know about the boy called Harry who's entire life had been kept a secret and who had died for simply being himself.

He clapped for Ron when he was sorted into Gryffindor; he forced a smile on his face for him as the boy walked past to his new table to be greeted by his housemates. But he felt nothing but fear and anger at his situation. He suddenly and irreversibly felt so different from his peers that he took a step back in the realisation. He would never be a child again. He had already set himself to that. His childhood had ended with the farm. So now why did it hurt him so much when he came face to face with it again? He wondered if this was what it had been like for Sarah in her first year. Whether she had faced the same threats. Whether she had been tortured. He remembered her words back at the Manor and felt a brief stir of pity for her before he pushed it away.

Draco was sorted into Slytherin just as they had all known that he would be. He shouldered past him on his way their reminding Harry of his earlier threats.

And then before he had time to properly prepare himself his name was being called.

"Riddle, Harry"

He numbly walked forward towards the stool and sat down under the Dark Lords gaze. He closed his eyes as the hat fell over his head.

"Slytherin, _please_ slytherin, _please _slytherin" He begged it.

"Slytherin you say? But what about Gryffindor?"

"_Not_ Gryffindor, Not Gryffindor, _Slytherin_, I _need_ to be in Slytherin" he begged the Hat when he realised he could _talk_ to it.

"You're smart that's true, and you have a love of knowledge but you are not right for Ravenclaw. Your loyal, extremely so to those you choose to give you're loyalty to, but your defiantly not right for Hafflepuff, Your brave, very much so"

"No I'm not" Harry said to it "I'm a coward. A cunning slytherin coward"

"No your not" The hat said "you are many things but a coward is not one of them"

"_Please_ put me in Slytherin" He begged, "You don't understand"

"Oh, I think I understand better than most," The hat said

"_Please_"

"Though I believe that Gryffindor is where you truly belong you are also very suited to Slytherin" the hat said seriously "you can be very cunning, and you have a thirst to prove yourself… yes you could do well in Slytherin, you have power and Slytherin would help you on the path to… but Gryffindor is where you truly belong" The hat said.

"_Slytherin_, _Slytherin_, _Slytherin_" Harry chanted desperately.

"I will place you in Slytherin, but know this; though you have decided to hide yourself within the shroud of Salazar - Gryffindor is where you truly belong and there will come a time when you will regret hiding"

"_Slytherin_"

"Very well…. SLYTHERIN"

Harry slumped forward slightly and noticed for the first time just how (understandably) tense he had been, the hat was removed from his head and he stood, a little shaky from the shear amount of relief he felt and walked towards his new housemates and a scowling Draco.

He glanced back towards the head table as he sat down and saw that the dark lord was watching the rest of the sorting with a satisfied air. Harry couldn't bear to watch any more and resigned himself to staring ahead.

Now that the worst was over he felt the anger that he had kept down raise its ugly head and he had to restrain himself multiply times during the meal that followed to maintain a façade of calmness.

He talked nicely to another newly sorted first year next to him; a Blaise Zambini who it seemed was Katie's brother. If you could call him that. He held nothing but a barely concealed contempt for her and her mudblood status. So did it seem the rest of her so-called family. They had all been pleasantly surprised however when she received her Hogwarts letter that proved to them they had made the correct choice in agreeing to have her. Only the most powerful got accepted into Hogwarts.

Blaise's cordialness ended abruptly however when he asked Harry about his family. Harry told him truthfully that he could not remember anything about them and that he now lived with the Malfoy's. The other boy had turned suspicious at first and then become almost angry at Harry's presence when Draco came down to talk to Blaise (the two boys already knew each other) and explained that Harry was a mudblood like Katie. Draco pushed Harry across so that he could sit next to Blaise and then the two started a conversation complaining about having to live with mudbloods. Harry was only too pleased to not have to talk to any one and turned his bitter attention back to his meal which he found he didn't have the stomach to eat.

Half way though the feast Harry looked up to find that the Dark Lord had already left. He pushed the food around his plate for a moment longer and then gave up all together.

Looking over at the Gryffindor table he saw Ron and Katie sitting together. They looked as though they were having a lot of fun despite being placed in Gryffindor he thought as he watched Ron laugh. Or perhaps, they were able to have fun because they were in Gryffindor and away from the all pureblood superiority that seemed set to ostracise him. Sarah was further up the table and Harry felt a painful stab in his gut when he saw her laughing with her housemates. 'That used to be me' he thought to himself.

* * *

Though he was not enjoying the welcoming feast he was still dreading its end. He knew he would be taken to the Dark Lord. There was nothing he could do about it. He was the Dark Lords apprentice. That was what he had wanted, but it didn't change anything. He was still constantly fighting for his life and it had not endeared Sarah to like him more. If anything once his place had been secured she had become even colder towards him. He should have known, now the only way Draco would become the Dark Lords apprentice would be if he failed - if he died.

He looked up curiously as Professor Snape stood to speak. He had been informed by the man himself that he was the headmaster of Hogwarts, it has surprised Harry for only a moment that the headmaster himself had been his tutor… then he remembered the dark lord and figured the man could ask whomever he wanted.

The speech was mainly to reemphasize the rules. They were rather straight forward and he did not think he would have trouble keeping them. Despite what Draco said he was determined to prove to every one, including his teachers that he was a worthy student. No mater his heritage. He would be the best student Hogwarts had ever seen and so he would need to keep the rules – mostly. Or at least he had to look like he was. He still had his revenge to plan and now that he was at Hogwarts he figured he would have the freedom he needed to accomplish it.

At least he hoped so; he did not know how the Dark Lord would react after his hopeful (and possibly successful) attempt at freeing Kingsley.

After the last of the announcements the students began to file out, the first years lead by their house prefects. Harry was intercepted just as he was beginning to hope he would be left alone for that night at least.

"Come Riddle" Snape said and grabbed his shoulder before he could disappear around the corner with the others.

"You have an appointment that has to be kept"

Harry thought briefly of running for it but fought against his instinct, running had never done him any good.

He held his head high as he was marched up several floors with Snape's ever present hand weighing heavily on his shoulder.

The turned abruptly down a dark slim corridor and to a plain wooden door and knocked still not letting go of Harry in the process.

The door was opened by Lucius who's eyes followed Harry as he was led into the room.

"Leave us," the Dark Lord said and Harry felt suddenly very alone as he watched Snape and Lucius leave and close the door behind them.

The Dark Lord stood silently watching him for a moment and then he raised his wand.

Harry flinched and took a step back his eyes focusing on the wand.

"Legilimens" The Dark Lord said.

Harry had never herd of that spell but knew that it would not be pleasant and tried to duck but to no avail…

_He was arguing with Lucius, he wasn't an animal, he would not wear the hood, screw the Dark Lord._

_The hood was forced over his head and he was trying not to panic._

_Arms grabbed him…_

The events of the day sped through his mind, the kidnapping, Kingsley… everything they said. Kingsley protecting him, the feelings of safety he had felt. His hopefulness at the thought of leaving the Dark Lords kingdom forever for somewhere peaceful. Kingsley suffering. Trying to save him. But it didn't stop there, he was in the train talking to Ron and Katie. His conversation with Draco. The sorting, his argument with the hat. His conversation with Blaise… Then everything went black.

When he woke up he found that he was laying on something soft. He opened his eyes to see the Dark Lord looking down at him. He was spread out on a couch his limbs dangling around him as if he had been tossed on the couch as an afterthought. He threw himself up and stumbled on the ground before looking up fearfully at the man.

The dark lord observed Harry silently as the he stood up and got his bearings.

"What did you just do?" Harry asked

"What I did is not nearly as important as what I found, don't you think Harry?" The Dark Lord asked.

"What you found," Harry repeated to himself before he froze in alarm.

"Yes Harry, your little escapade"

"I… I was kidnapped my lord" Harry said and bowed his head just as he had seen Snape do.

In an instant a loud crack sound split the air as Voldemort's open hand slapped Harry hard on the side of the face sending him tumbling again.

"Yes you were kidnapped" The dark lords voice turned mocking "but your resistance did not last did it"

"I was - I was confuse-aaaahhhhhhhhh" he cried out as he was cursed suddenly with a silent swish of the powerful wizards wand.

"Did you really think I would let you stand against _me?_" Voldemort asked angrily.

"I'm not!" Harry cried out desperate not to be cursed again.

"But you did - and for that you will have to be punished"

"_Please_" Harry found him self pleading pathetically "_Please_, I made it into Slytherin"

"And so you did and for that I will not kill you Harry, but you must know that I can not allow the sort of defiance you have displayed" Voldemort said conversationally.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked cautiously at the renewed calmness that the dark lord was displaying.

The Dark Lord smiled at him "you tried to threaten me Harry"

"_No_" Harry shock his head

"Don't lie boy," Voldemort hissed dangerously "you tried to threaten me to ensure the release of your Order friend"

"He- I"

Voldemort leaned down and looked at him angrily.

"Did you really think you could bargain for the rights of the enemy?"

"He hadn't done anything, he didn't deserve to die" Harry replied "please master" he said weakly "what happened to him?" he needed to know… even if he Kingsley hadn't made it.

Harry looked to at the cold face of the Dar Lord and awaited the answer, he felt a gentle hand in his hair "you already know"

"Please master" Harry pleaded

"No one escapes me"

Harry sucked in a breath and closed his eyes trying to block out Kingsley's face from his memories.

"Such a display of weakness" The dark lord hissed in disgust.

Harry's eyes snapped open fearfully "what are you going to do with me?"

The dark Lord smiled cruelly and he suddenly reached down and grabbed Harry by the throat and pulled him up so that he was eye level, Harry flailed around trying in vein to suck in some breath or get away but could not, his hands griped the dark lords trying to pry it of but he could not, he was too weak. Flecks of light started to appear in his vision and his body twisted in agony. His mind immediately flew to his near drowning at the river. There was a loud explosion and he felt himself sinking as if though water. He panicked and flung out his arms only to come into contact with the stone ground beneath him.

He opened his eyes (that he could not remember closing) to see the dark lord on his back on the other side of the room, a desk upturned behind him. Suddenly with a growing dread Harry realised he had preformed some wandless magic to free himself and inadvertently attacked the dark lord in the process. The dark lord slowly rose from the ground, his black robes making him look like an evil spirit floating up through the floor. Harry cried out in terror and ran for the door only to find it locked. Turning to look at the approaching figure he flattened himself on the ground "Milord I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" He said through ragged breaths.

If any one else had been watching they would have said it was heartbreakingly wrong and sad to see a young boy such as Harry begging the way he was, snot and tears mixing on his face, his skin white with terror. No child should have to… but in this story there was no other person. There was no one else in the room that day, no one who would help the boy who was growing up much to fast…

"Crucio"

The young boys screams echoed through the office until he finally and blissfully fell unconscious.

* * *

"_I can't," he said _

"_Of coarse not if you act like that silly" Sarah said and smiled at him from the other side of the river._

_Her dark hair flowed around her in the wind just like he remembered it. Her eyes lit up in a way only hers could. _

_Harry grabbed a hold of the top rope again, they had created the make shift bridge to reach the huge tree on the other side. They imagined it held many secrets in its far-reaching brunches that stretched far above them._

_He placed his feet on the bottom rope and swung there back and forth "I'll lose my balance and fall in" he said._

"_Your not supposed to swing on it, your supposed to hold it tight to your body and move across it slowly like I did" Sarah said with her head tilted to the side in mock exasperation. _

"_I can't" he said when he made to move, it was as if the water was waiting to swallow him whole, like the distance between him and it had suddenly disappeared. Could he even trust the rope? It might brake._

"_Of coarse you can" Sarah said "Come on Harry, I know your braver than this" she said looking at him suddenly serious "you have to be" it was almost a plead and Harry felt himself wanting more than anything to be the brave person she wanted him to be._

_Holding so tightly to the rope it hurt his hands he made a small shuffle to the edge of the river._

"_Yes! Harry your doing it!" she was laughing and cheering and jumping up and down._

_The further he went out the more unstable it became until he was grasping at it in terror._

"_I'M STUCK," he cried out suddenly frozen._

"_No your not, you can do this!" she said_

_He was crying, and shaking, he wasn't going to make it. He could still see cooks body floating down the river after they dumped it there with out any ceremony. He could see how it was thrown about until it was out of sight. How it disappeared in the water and he never saw it- her again. He closed his eyes._

"_Help me" he cried._

"_Harry stop it your panicking" Sarah said calmly, "You can do this"_

"_I can't," he cried._

"_You have to" she said so quietly he couldn't here it._

* * *

When Harry woke up next he found himself in a comfortable bed with a large green bedspread. Sitting up he saw that the room had four other beds… and they were empty. Getting up quickly he instantly regretted his hast as he stumbled and fell to the ground on his knees. His body shacking still after last nights torture session Harry stretched his limbs slowly before he pushed him self up slowly. He was late which was a bad thing. He suspected that though he had a good excuse it would do him no good.

Finding his trunk at the end of his bed he quickly got dressed into his robes before running out the door and up some steps into a long elegantly decorated corridor. Having no time to wonder at his new environment he speed onto the large empty common room which still had a fire burning warmly in its hearth. From there he quickly spotted the entrance and departed at a shaky run onwards and upwards until he found the first student life.

"Excuse me?" he asked a girl in a Ravenclaw uniform but she ignored him.

"Um could you…" but the Slytherin boy marched past with out a glance his way.

He knew he needed to find the great hall but had no idea how to get there.

Looking desperately for another student, he spotted one up an adjoining corridor and took chase "wait!" he yelled and ran after them.

"Hey you!" he yelled again as he came up behind the elder student who suddenly turned around to look at Harry curiously "yes?" the boy asked.

The boy was tall and skinny with red hair and a splash of freckles.

"I slept in and I don't know my way around yet, do you know the way to the great hall?" Harry asked.

The boy raised one of his eyebrows "a bit slow are you? well no trouble your just around the corner to it actually" the boy said and pointed to another corridor that broke away from the one they were in just meters away. "just down there, it's impossible to miss"

"Thanks" Harry said relived.

"I'm Percy by the way, Percy Weasley" He said importantly "Prefect for Gryffindor"

"Oh" Harry said, "Ok" and with that he sped of the way the elder boy had shown him.

When Harry rounded the corner he found that the great hall was nearly empty as most of the students had left for there first class of the day, rushing though the doors he rushed over to the plates of food on the Slytherin table and grabbed a piece of buttered toast then looked for the nearest teacher to find out what he should be doing. There was still a couple of slytherin students hovering around a short fat teacher not far down the table. Harry made his way over and saw that the man was arguing with one of the students.

"No you'll just have to stick with Potions Ms Stock, there's no way out of it, the board has decided that you should take it"

"It's a wast of my time Professor" the Girl said angrily

"well I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter" and with that the ugly man thrust the timetable back into the girls hands.

"Ah Mr Riddle" the man said eyeing Harry though his little eyes "Mudblood aren't you?" he said squinting at Harry "Don't know" Harry replied in annoyance "never knew my parents",

"Well I do boy, heard in from a good source too, disgusting that the likes of you should taint the good name of Salazar… what that hat is thinking- had hoped you wouldn't turn up this morning and I'd be able to expel you on the spot but ah well. I can still give you a detention for your lateness so I would wipe that snide look from your face"

Harry continued to glare at the annoying man, what could the man do after all? detention? It almost made Harry want to laugh.

"Could I please have my timetable?" Harry asked politely while maintaining his glare.

"Sir" the man said, Harry frowned at him in confusion. "I will be addressed as either sir or Professor Mindal which one you prefer to use is your choice but I won't put up with your disrespect mudblood" the Professor said.

"Could I please have my timetable _sir_" Harry asked and smiled at the man and found himself highly satisfied when the professors face turned slightly red in response.

"Detention Riddle, tonight, my office, at seven pm sharp, what do you think Lucius Malfoy will think of this when I tell him boy? Because I will be telling him" he said with a smile and Harry caught the strong odour of fish coming from the mans breath and wrinkled up his nose. "Hope he comes here himself to punish you" the Professor said and clicked his tongue in satisfaction "that would put you in your place indeed" and with that he handed Harry his timetable and turned away with out a seconds glance.

Harry stood there still for a few moments. He knew he needed to stay in control of his anger but control seemed so unimportant as he watched the back of the pathetic man. And it was not as if Lucius Malfoy could ever do anything to him, he was the dark lords apprentice "I'm more powerful than any pureblood in this school" Harry said loudly at the mans back as he helped another student "so I don't really mind being put in my place since it's probably above yours" Harry was just turning to storm out when the Professor whirled around and grabbed his arm. "You disgusting little slug" he growled angrily and tinny bits of spit flicked from his oversized mouth and hit Harry on the face.

"Let Go" Harry said seriously his body was shacking with suppressed rage as he looked at the man before him with as much disgust as was being projected back at him. He itched to grab a hold of his wand only he knew it was still absent. Before he could do anything he was being dragged by the man out of the great hall "we'll see what the headmaster has to say about this…" the man said and tightened his hand around Harry's arm painfully.

"I'd be careful if I were you" Harry said seriously.

"Ha!" The man said back apparently not intimidated.

Harry focused hard on drawing some magic to himself.

"I _said_ let _go_ of me!" He tried very hard to focus on the offensive hand that had a hold of him but every time he was forced to take another step his concentration wavered.

Luckily nearly all the other students were now in class, so nearly nobody saw his humiliation. of coarse it would also seal his fate of being late to his very first class on the very first day. But he figured he didn't care. His mind flickered painfully to the night before and then quickly away before he could become overwhelmed by it all. Kingsley's face still threatened to appear in his mind, not only that but his own helplessness as he was tortured, be pushed them both away angrily. He hated that feeling, he hated feeling so weak. But he wouldn't be a child forever. And then no one would dear ever hurt him again.

His anger continued to seethe as they arrived at a gargoyle and the Professor whispered something to it while looking at Harry with glaring suspicion.

Harry glared back.

The Gargoyle opened up and Harry found himself being led up some revolving stairs to another door which the Professor knocked on loudly.

"Enter" Came Professor Snape's voice from the other room and Harry found himself propelled forward still in the mans grasp.

Harry found Professor Snape's eyes narrow on him.

"Professor Mindal, Mr Riddle" he said

Professor Mindal pushed him forward "this boy talked back, was grossly rude, threatened me and was spouting out anti pureblood propaganda"

The headmaster who had managed a disinterested demeanour rose his eyebrows at the last bit.

"I have already given him a detention for his lateness but I think the rudeness shown to me should afford a harsher punishment"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out what 'harsher punishment' could mean.

Snape slid his eyes from Harry to the professor "I agree, a harsher punishment is in order"

Harry glared at the headmaster angrily, silently fuming and when Snape's eyes meet his again Harry found he could not keep quiet "Everything I said was _true_, I don't care what you do, its not going to change anything"

"Your - Guardian is going to be informed of your behaviour Mr Riddle" He said sardonically and Harry knew instantly about whom he was speaking.

"See if I care" he said but Snape could see the fear in him and Harry wished it was not so obvious.

"I was already going to send a letter to Lucius explaining Mr Riddles disgusting behaviour, I think there needs to be something more substantial done, the boy needs to learn his place, perhaps expulsion?"

"Fine with me" Harry said defiantly.

"As much as I'm sure Mr Riddle deserves it" the headmaster said and took a step forward "Hogwarts does not want to lose our most advanced student"

Professor Mindal tightened his hold on Harry again and Harry angrily tried ripping his arm away "let go of me" he said but he was ignored.

"Are you trying to tell me that this- this _mudblood _is really doing fifth year classes? There must be some mistake!"

"No mistake Professor, it is interesting though that you believed Mr Riddles timetable was a incorrect and yet you made no move to correct it"

The man frowned "I don't see how…"

"Are you not the head of Slytherin"

Mindal puffed out his chest "I am"

"And is Mr Riddle not in Slytherin?"

The man turned his little eyes on Harry furiously "yes; but I think we can both agree that the great house of slytherin is not a place for some _mudblood_"

"_The great house of slytherin_ should be proud to possess the most advanced student in the school"

"You know as well as I do…" Mendal began but was interrupted by Snape

"Yes I do, and see to it that Slytherin keeps it's true name, but we will not be expelling Mr Riddle _or _removing him from Slytherin house"

The mans hand tightened again on Harry's arm "He'll be-"

Snape nodded and smirked "punishment enough don't you think? Unless punishment was not what you were truly after?"

Professor Mendal let go of Harry's arm as if it were diseased "Punishment is in order Headmaster"

"And I will see to it that he is punished" Snape said with a sneer.

"He still has a detention with me tonight" Mendal said

"Of coarse"

"Well then…" and with that Professor Mendal stomped off with out a backward glance. Harry could hear him stomping of down the stairs with some satisfaction.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked curiously when he was sure the man was gone.

Snape didn't answer and instead walked back around to the other side of his desk and took his seat.

"Sleeping in on your first day Mr Riddle?" Snape asked instead

Harry suddenly felt furious again "I wouldn't have slept in if I hadn't been up late getting tortured".

Snape watched him for a moment and at first he thought the man would accuse him of being melodramatic like he had several times back at the Malfoy's but instead he said quietly "there would be no need for torture if you would stop fighting him"

"That one time! And he was going to _kill_ him Professor and he hadn't done anything wrong!" Harry said and took a seat across from the man with out invitation, he knew that Snape would not mind.

"I would hardly call kidnapping nothing" Snape said as he flicked through some papers on his desk.

"He wasn't kidnapping me, he was _rescuing_ me" Harry said.

Snape stopped and looked up "Is that what you think? – your idiocy astounds me Riddle, do you really believe that the place he was going to take you would be pleasant? He lied to you and you were naïve enough to believe him."

"liar" Harry said quietly "you just don't want me to believe that there are better places out there but there are, I know it"

"And how? Merlin tell, do you know it"

"Because I _came_ from a better place" Harry said

Severus snorted "that pathetic farm?"

"That's right" Harry said and jutted out his jaw.

"your room was the size of a broom cupboard wasn't it?" Snape asked curiously

"so"

"You wore clothing no better than rags"

"so"

"Your punishments were… severe"

Harry snorted "not as severe as here"

"You were alone"

"No I wasn't"

They eyed each other for a few moments before Snape continued "You will never return to that farm"

"I know"

"the dark lord will never allow you to leave"

"I _know_"

"you must learn to accept your place here, it will not be easy but if you are to survive you need to stop fighting against authority and start working with them"

"He started it" Harry said sounding like the boy he was.

"Your school career will be difficult, you are a slytherin of an unknown parentage and as Draco has already told you we are encouraging the students and teachers to believe you a mudblood to protect your identity as the dark lords apprentice, as such you will be treated with distain by most – do you understand"

"I already knew I was on my own" Harry said "and I'm already used to it"

"considering your status as a mudblood and your… talents, I would not be surprised if the situation grew vicious, for your sake you need to learn subtlety and manipulation and fast- otherwise you may find yourself facing a displeased dark lord"

"why? Its not my fault that everyone here act like Draco" Harry said with obvious annoyance.

"The way you fight back resembles the idiotic actions of a rash Gryffindor" Snape said simply.

"So what? I'm in slytherin aren't I"

"And as such you will be expected to behave like one"

Harry sighed and sat back against his chair "why don't I just give up and save everyone the trouble" He said miserably.

Snape's mouth turned up into a snarl "Stop behaving like a whining Hufflepuff, self pity will not help you"

Harry stood to leave "whatever" he said

"Detention tomorrow night for your cheek" Snape said as Harry slammed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter Seven: Facing the Fact's

**Copied**

Chapter Seven: **Facing the Fact's**

Rating: **M**

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me**.

* * *

_Thank you __-tati1 for all your help with this chapter._

* * *

Harry's first class was Herbology in greenhouse six, he arrived late just as he knew he would to find his fellow Slytherins already hard at work along with the Ravenclaws. They were all much bigger than he, and Harry felt nervous as he made his way beside the rows of students towards the Professor hunched over at the front. They all stared at him as he passed curiously. 'They must be wondering why I am here,' he thought to himself a little smugly.

The Professor was old with grey hair that hung limply by her face, her clothing was worn and Harry felt himself grimacing despite himself. She reminded him of one of the farm workers, and other than cook they had always despised him and treated him poorly. After his arrival at the Malfoy estate he had been quick to learn that every one of them at been either squibs or Muggles, with the exception of the mud-blood and half-blood security guards. Farms were not a place any Pureblood would be reduced to work at. It was that conversation that had led him to the fear that he was not a pureblood. Was that why Sarah hated him now? Was that why the Dark Lord seemed to want him to fail? But surely not! He needed to find out about the Riddles, he needed to find out the truth so he could prove to every one (especially Sarah and Draco) that he was as worthy as the rest of them.

He looked at the professor whose head was bowed she looked so short all hunched up where she stood.

"Professor Sprout?" he said when she did not look up as he approached. She gazed up at him then as if she almost couldn't be bothered and eyed him.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost," he said and she nodded.

"Ah yes, our own resident genius aren't you?" she flipped through a to a piece of paper. "Mr Riddle, yes I was told you'd be coming, wondered if you were lost…not to worry young man, just come over here this boy…" she said as she shuffled over and pointed to one of the boys working alone.

"Jared Times," the brown haired, brown eyed boy in Ravenclaw robes supplied as he eyed Harry with some interest.

"Yes. Mr. Times does not have a partner so you to will be working together for the rest of the year." And with that she shuffled back over to the front of the classroom.

"So what are you? Some kind of Herbology prodigy?" the boy asked once the teacher was out of ear shot.

"Something like that I suppose," Harry replied, and eyed the greasy-looking plant in front of them. "So - what are we supposed to be doing?"

* * *

After Herbology he had Muggle studies, which turned out to be taught by the tall hairy man who had directed the new students after they had arrived at Hogsmeade station. Harry slipped in with the rest of the Slytherin fifth years who looked none too pleased to see him in yet another of their classes. He wondered how long it would take them to realise that he had skipped ahead to fifth year in all his classes.

The Professor stood tall at the front of the class and observed them all come in and take their seats.

Harry took a seat towards the front of the class so that he could focus on the Professor rather than the disapproving glances of his class mates.

"Welcome," the man said. "I am Professor Jugson, your Muggle studies teacher. I am here to educate you on the ways of the Muggle epidemic and how it can be better managed - but first, could every one stand and move to the back of the class room, as this class is all about our proper place in society we will begin our year with organising you into a proper seating arrangement."

Every one stood and Harry felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he stood against the back wall with the other Slytherins.

Professor Jugson walked along the line of students and eyed each one before pausing on Harry who was several heads shorter than the other students. Still he lifted up his head and made direct eye contact with his teacher.

"Usually my Slytherin class is of the highest quality and sorting my students rarely turns up anyone considered undesirable."

Harry could see out of the corner of his eye that the other students were now looking at him with renewed interest of a very negative type.

He jutted out his jaw and waited for the criticism and belittling to begin.

"Alas, as you may of herd this year our house has been polluted by a very disturbing student, a first year with the arrogance to think himself a fifth year. A mud-blood with the audacity to dress in Slytherin robes and prance -"

Here Harry cringed internally, he did not _prance_.

"- around the school like a Pureblood."

Harry bit his tongue to keep from saying something he would regret, something that might reach the ears of the Dark Lord or even Snape. He wasn't going to act like a Gryffindor, not now. He would only prove to them they were right in there assumptions. Gryffindors were rash and did and said things with out thinking first. He would _not_ be like that.

"Future Death Eaters, you know who you are, take your rightful places at the front of the class."

Harry had been briefed by Snape who was a Death Eater him self on who and what Death Eaters were and watched in interest as Voldemort's closest future servants stepped forward and took their seats. There were only two of them out of the total of eleven students in the room. Which wasn't a lot considering Hogwarts was a school for only the best. It became clear that out of the best only a minority had been chosen. He wondered if they had already received their mark as they were both aware already which mark they would be receiving. Everyone was marked by their seventh year of Hogwarts, but a Death Eater's mark was special and separated the chosen from the rest of society.

There were six different marks a person could receive. Six ranks which would determine your future. Draco already knew he would be receiving the Dark Mark on his arm. His future as a high ranking Death Eater had been set before his own birth. The Dark Lord favoured the Malfoys.

"Let us show these students the respect they deserve" The professor said and all the students lent forward in a small bow, Harry followed suit but found a rough hand on his shoulder pushing him all the way to the floor.

"Down on your face Mud-Blood" Professor Jugson said

Again Harry had to hold back, slowly he inched himself to the floor so that the cold stone was pressed up against his nose. The image of the housekeeper with his face in the dirt back at the farm entered his head and anger rippled through his stomach and he had to force him self to take even breaths just to suppress the rage he was feeling.

The pressure of his Professor's shoe weighed down on his back and Harry closed his eyes.

"High ranking Purebloods, you next." This time a majority of the rest of the class made there way forward and took seats.

Only two were left standing but Harry did not look at them, did not dare.

"The rest of the Purebloods," the Professor said, and the last two took their seats.

"Half-bloods," the man said, though there was no one left but Harry.

"Mud-bloods -" the man said and Harry made to stand when the shoe on his back pushed down further into his back. "- stay where you are," he growled, before removing his foot from Harry's back and making his way to the head of the class.

"And last and very least Muggles and Squibs, who would be executed for daring to even think they could enter this school."

He paused at the front of the class and Harry glanced up to watch the man.

"Head down before I force it down Mud-Blood."

With his head once again resting on the cold hard stone floor he could not see what was going on. It made him feel vulnerable to attack.

"Today we find ourselves in the presence of the lowest of the low, a Mud-Blood in the great house of Slytherin. It can happen, has happened in the past. But that doesn't mean we have to blindly accept it - he is a poison we must handle with care. Like a badly behaved dog we must train to know its place before it bites. Never trust a Mud-Blood, never show it any weakness, never let it entertain the ill-considered fantasy of equality. Like a dog it must be trained and kept on a short leash, show any weakness and it will attack."

There was a pause in which Harry could hear Jugson's foot steps nearing him once again.

"Observe the current lesson being learned. Can any one specify why this might be useful training for its future?"

There was another pause.

"Yes, Miss Rosier."

"Receiving this training when he is still young will help prevent rebellious behaviour in his future, and thus reduce the likelihood of requiring imprisonment or culling in adulthood."

"And why is this of particular importance for this Mud-Blood?" The Professor prompted.

"To be at Hogwarts at all you must have a score in the top ten percent of pre-eleven levels testing, so the boy must have good power levels to begin with. On top of this he is taking at least two and I suspect more OWLs this year, though he should be in his first year of study. This indicates a dangerous level of intelligence for one such as him as well as a possibility of great power. His usefulness in the future is very promising and he could be a very beneficial addition to our war effort in the future if he can be well trained now. I do believe his progression through out his time at Hogwarts will need to be carefully watched and guided to produce a soldier of maximum standards."

"As always, Miss Rosier, an excellently thought out answer, ten points to Slytherin - I hope some of you are taking note of what Miss Rosier has said. This… poison that has entered our presence has the potential to be, though I despise the thought - very useful to us. We should always be careful with our resources and never wasteful when something that could be of so much use presents itself. I expect you all to make the most of this opportunity, magical beings of the power this Mud-Blood may have are rare and not to be squandered, make sure you do your Lord's work in guiding and creating a useful weapon for our cause - I want a twelve foot essay describing different ways to make the best use of the Mud-Blood we have been given, include training suggestions which I want you to begin implementing on a daily basis… that will be all for now, class dismissed. Mud-Blood, stay behind."

* * *

Voldemort sat in the headmaster's office and watched Snape closely. The man appeared to be truly concerned with the direction Harry was headed, which concerned him. Snape was nothing if not observant and usually right about the conclusions he drew from what he observed.

"What exactly did he say?"

"It wasn't so much what he said my lord - he simply made it very clear that he wished to be back at that farm. I got a quick glance into his thoughts. I believe the attachment to Mrs. Weasley he developed as a child and his later friendship with Miss Malfoy have led him to develop a undesirable attachment to the place… he also expressed a longing to be some place else. I believe if the chance ever presented itself to him he would escape."

The Dark Lord leaned back. "The next three years will help us break and mould him. When he discovers Tom Riddle, I believe a new and more favourable attachment will form that will forever link him to myself on an emotional level." The Dark Lord almost grimaced; such emotions and attachments were weak. But that was precisely the reason he had tried to instil them in Harry. They would be the boy's weakness, his breaking point. He still had the capacity for love, something the real Tom Riddle had lost as a child. If he could bring the child to _love_ him, the boy would always be partly reliant on him.

He couldn't allow the boy to grow into another Dark Lord; he would be forced to destroy the boy himself if that were to happen, which was something he did not want to do. Never had he felt such ownership over anything, not even Morag who was a reflection of his very self. For Harry was more than a mere reflection… he _was_ him. He was more than a son, more than a follower, more than a servant. He was the closest thing to an equal that could ever exist. He was his greatest creation, the greatest feat of magic he had ever - no _any_ wizard or witch had ever achieved, he had almost lost his life in his greatest creation, nearly sacrificed it all for the boy - and then after everything he had given and sacrificed he and been deceived into destroying Harry Potter in revenge and rage, in fear of the prophecy. He had not known at the time of course. Had he realised that the baby had been his creation he would never have sought its destruction. Though it had not turned out all bad in the end; he had unwittingly made Harry more his than he could ever had dreamed, an accidental Horcrux.

"Considering the degree of his current emotional distress I should warn you that he may become over attached, children like Harry often do when presented with the parental figure they have been yearning for," Snape said.

"You think that is of concern?" the Dark Lord asked. "He will love me unconditionally, yearn for my praise, he will wish to prove himself to me above all others. Harry will be my most loyal servant Severus, he will become exactly what I intended."

"Perhaps… Kingsley has affected him," Snape said quietly. "He has filled his head with fantasies of freedom."

"Freedom he will no longer wish for when he believes I am his father."

"Has the man been found yet?" Snape asked as he stood and walked over to the empty perch standing by the window.

"No. Unfortunately, Harry's magical outburst was so powerful he sent the man right through the wards to an unknown place."

"From what Lucius has said it was a spectacular display of magic," Snape said turning to face the Dark Lord from the window.

The Dark Lord sneered. "His magic is too unrefined, he lacks control."

"Considering his age my lord -"

"His age is irrelevant, the boy has received advantages in training that the likes of you and I could only have dreamed of; he should be advanced… did I ever tell you that I was present when he first received his wand?"

"No my lord," Snape said with interest.

A small and very rare smile creased the very edges of the Dark Lord's face.

"I wiped his memory of the entire incident afterwards, he was in agony from my presence for the entirety of the event, blood all over his shirt… but it was still worth it, a child of merely three already magically strong enough to be matched up with his rightful wand, and not just any wand, the brother wand to my very own."

"Was there a reaction?" Snape asked in interest.

"Ollivander could hardly believe it, admittedly even I was surprised at the level of magic I processed as such a young age. Sparks shot from the wand a bright glow that filled up the room, all emitting from a three year old child."

"Incredible."

"To think what I could have been with the instruction Harry has received… The boy is wasting his potential- I want him pushed, Severus. He is to be the top of every class and he is to be advancing at a satisfactory rate in his private lessons with you. When his training is given over to me in three years I want my prodigy to be something I can be proud of… and something mouldable."

"He will be something to behold, that is for sure my master, but difficult to control I fear. His stubbornness will be his undoing; I fear for his future if he is not tamed."

"I do not want to have to keep the boy completely controlled in his future, some freedom is in my plans for him… but it is not something I will be able to allow if he is not completely obedient and loyal to me. Break him if you can Severus, for his own good; employ the help of all your students, and make him isolated and bitter. I will be here ready and waiting when he discovers Tom Riddle… He will be angry and twisted and hateful, so much so that not even Dumbledore will be able to redeem my child for the light."

"There will be other attempts to take him; he is more than just a symbol to them."

The Dark Lord smiled a full smile that bared his teeth and gave Severus goose bumps. "And he will be the one to destroy them, it will be by Harry's wand that I shall bleed Dumbledore dry."

* * *

Harry waited for the class to file out around him before he dared to raise his head again.

"You may kneel," Jugson said from right above him.

Slowly Harry rose onto his knees which were beginning to hurt already.

"Tell me, do you know the results of your magical levels testing?"

"No Sir," Harry said

"I read the files on every single student that comes into my class boy, and in every single file there is a detailed history with information on all manner of things including magical levels; and yet your file is almost empty. Fist name 'Harry' last name 'Riddle', parentage 'unknown (presumably Muggle born in descent)', and now this is where it gets interesting, place of residence, '_Malfoy Estate'_, Guardian, '_None_ - see _Lucius Malfoy _for information if required' - Just this very morning I fire called Lucius to settle the mystery of your file and do you have any idea what he told me? - nothing, told me in no uncertain terms to mind my own business.

"Do you know why your file fascinates me Riddle?" Jugson asked leaning down to get a closer look at Harry's features.

Knowing he should not say anything that might give the truth away, Harry shook his head. "No sir," he said.

"Come now, a boy as smart as you must wonder yourself at the secrecy around your identity."

"Yes Sir," Harry answered truthfully.

"You know something don't you," Jugson said, and he grabbed Harry's face and forced it up to look at him. Harry narrowed his eyes in anger at being touched but still said nothing.

"Ah, such noble features and stunning green eyes are surely not the face of a true mud-blood… no, not with the level of secrecy. Tell me who you are." The last sentence was said quietly and Harry felt him self shiver - this man, his professor, was dangerous.

"My name is Harry Riddle and my family, whoever they are, are dead. I am going to try to find them in the library as soon as I have some spare time, if I find anything would you like to be informed?" Harry asked with false respect.

"Stand," the man said and stepped back while Harry stood.

"You fascinate me," he said after a pause where by Harry stared at him in the eyes defiantly.

"Mark my words, you're no Mud-Blood. Though I have my orders, some one very powerful wants you treated as a mud-blood. As such you will be treated with disdain at best in my class, but when we are not surrounded by potential informers we can maintain a different sort of relationship. If you agree to keep quiet about my assistance and keep me informed then I will assist you." He turned his back on Harry for a moment. "Your last name, Riddle, sounds familiar to me. Why? I am not certain as of yet."

He walked slowly around Harry who decided he felt a little uncomfortable under the man's scrutiny.

"Do I have your agreement?" Jugson asked and stopped inches from his face.

Harry had to crane his neck to look up at the man who seemed amused in a way that reminded him of the Dark Lord.

"Yes," Harry said. "But no more bowing or kneeling or anything like that when I'm not in class."

"Very well Riddle, off you go then."

Harry didn't need to be told twice.

…

At lunch Harry found that a place at the table was a luxury that would not be allowed him. At every point of the table where he tried to sit he would be halted. He was still wandless and surrounded by people who despised him.

"Fine!" he said angrily after he was blocked from even acquiring food. "I'll starve." He stormed from the great hall to find the library where he had been intending to go anyway to research the Riddles.

"Harry wait!" a girl's voice cried from behind him.

He turned around to see Katie coming up the steps after him.

"Here," she said, and held out several sandwiches and an apple.

Having missed breakfast as well Harry was very hungry and slowly descended the stairs towards her.

"Thank you," he said as she handed the food to him.

He looked at her for several moments. "You're in Gryffindor," he said.

She raised her head in a look that he recognized in himself. "So?" she asked.

"What's it like?"

"Do you mean what's it like to be in a house for blood traitors, half bloods and mud bloods?" she asked.

"That's not what I meant," he said angrily

She had the decently to look uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if that's not what you meant… its just if any one else had asked that -"

"I'm a Mud-Blood to in case you didn't hear," he said before she could finish.

"I did, but I didn't know if it was true, I mean at first on the train I just guessed that you were, but then you were sorted into Slytherin and Mud-Blood's don't tend to get sorted there so I just figured that you must have been a half-blood at the very least, even with the rumors."

"There's no rule about Mud-Bloods in Slytherin, though I wouldn't recommend it for one. Any way, I was going to the Library so I'll see you around," Harry said and made to head off.

"The Library! Really? So was I," Katie said, and followed along.

Harry ate while they walked since he wasn't sure what the rules about food in the Library were.

"I wanted to research some more advanced charms, _I've_ already read the first year text and mastered it," Katie said from beside him.

"First year texts are easy," Harry said.

"So you've already read it too?" Katie asked.

"I completed first year texts years ago," Harry replied as they arrived.

"You must be as bored as I am then," Katie said as she began walking down the rows of books her hands running along the spines.

"Not really, I'm doing fifth year classes this year," Harry said proudly.

Katie stopped and looked at him with her head to the side. "Really? I didn't know that was allowed."

"For certain students it is,"

"Are you sure you're a Mud-Blood?"

Harry didn't answer at first, deciding on how much he should say, some help could be useful.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

She turned and looked at him. "Well we're friends aren't we, of sorts. We had fun on the train, and Ron will come around. He was a little surprised with the sorting, and actually so was I. But I don't see how that should change anything."

"Friends?" Harry asked quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she said, and smiled and held her hand out to him.

He looked at it with a small amount of confusion for a moment. "Oh, right," he said and took it. They shook hands "Friends," he said again.

She nodded. "Friends."

"So what is it you were going to say?" Katie said and leaned forward in anticipation.

"My parents, I never knew them but their last name was Riddle, I'm trying to find them here. I want to know if they were wizards, if they have family still alive…any thing about them really. Can you help?" he asked

"Out of every one in this castle I can guarantee you picked the best person to help you with research," she said, and set off. "This could be more interesting than even charms," he heard her say from half way down the shelf.

"Friends," he whispered to him self and frowned. Why wasn't he feeling anything? Shouldn't he be pleased? All he had ever wanted was a friend. But there was nothing, no stir of happiness or anything. Maybe it was too late for that he thought sadly as he trailed behind her.

"I think its best if we start with 'The Scroll', it's been running for over a hundred years now and will have year group photos, Quidditch teams, clubs and all sorts of things. If a Riddle has come to Hogwarts in the last century we'll find them."

She led him through the many rows of books to the end where a small wooden door stood down several steps. Down they went through the door and into a smaller dusty smelling room with scrolls and books lining the walls.

"The easiest to track would be your father since he would have kept his name even after marriage. If we start looking ten years ago and back just to be careful we should come across something soon enough."

She ran her fingers down the small numbers written on the shelves.

"Here we go, 1981." Then she pulled out a stack and handed them to Harry before grabbing a stack for her self.

"This might take awhile" she added before sitting down on a large wooden chair by an ancient looking table and began searching.

At the end of lunch Harry replaced the pile from 1978 on the shelf. "Nothing here either," he said.

"Don't worry Harry, for all we know your parents could have been quite old when they had you, it's not uncommon for wizards and witches to have children up until they're eighty or even older."

Harry didn't feel comforted; if his parents had been old then his potential grandparents would almost certainly be dead. Though he could still have uncles or aunts, he decided. Any one would be better than no one.

* * *

After lunch, Harry made his ways to Attack and Defense on the third floor. It was a combined Slytherin and Gryffindor class and he was not looking forward to seeing Sarah. Not when he knew he would likely be humiliated in front of her despite his skills.

The class was standing around in the hall waiting to be let in when he arrived. Deciding to save himself the hassle of the other students he waited further down the hall just out of view.

He watched as the class filed in before slipping in at the back as well.

"Ten points from Slytherin for lateness Mr. Riddle," a voice from the front said and Harry bit is tongue in annoyance to see Professor Mendal standing at the front of the class glaring at him.

The class was long and boring. But Harry was surprised to find he was largely left alone. Which was a nice change. Most of the two hours was taken up first by a lecture on the importance of OWL year and then by a discussion on the first chapter and then homework was given to add to Harry's building pile. Twelve inches on the difference between light and dark attack and defense.

After class he was held back and reminded he had a detention that very night with his professor. Harry managed to hold back any remarks that he so dearly wanted to retort with as the man insulted him. He was actually quite proud of himself by the time he had left. He had even managed to bow to the man while maintaining some of his dignity.

Rounding the corner on his way back to the dorm to drop off his books however, he found himself surrounded by a group of six Slytherins. He was shoved on the ground, stood upon and spat upon. He wanted to do _something_ anything. But he was out numbered and wandless. Forcing himself to reason it out he knew he'd only make it worse if he fought back. How we _wanted_ to fight back. Instead he feigned submission as they called his names and humiliated him. It became too much however when he was lifted up by his arms and told to lick the owl feces of one of the boy's shoes. He was shoved forward but he turned away. "No," he said.

"Looks like the Mud Blood has finally found his voice," some one chuckled.

"Are you disobeying me?" a colder voice asked from above him. Harry looked up and for the first time made him self focus on his attackers. It was one of the future death eaters from his class.

He felt the sting of a curse from the boy as he snarled down at him. "You dare look upon me!" he said. "_Filthy, weak, Mud Blood." _he hissed and Harry found his head grabbed and rubbed into the still wet feces. He could not stop the tear from breaching and he shuddered when he felt the gloved finger of the boy on his cheek tracing the tear.

"It's a pity you're such a pretty little boy, such a waste on the likes of you."

Harry felt him self stiffen with a new terror as the boy's finger lingered. "Are you afraid?" he whispered.

Harry didn't dare move or reply. "Good," the boy said and he was released and left to himself.

* * *

It had taken Harry nearly ten minutes to move. When he did he found himself quickly creeping down the halls like a fugitive towards the headmaster's office where he desperately banged on the door.

"Mr. Riddle… back again so soon?" a voice from behind him said.

Harry turned around to see Snape. "I need my wand back."

"Come," the man said, and led him into his office.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to cast a cleansing spell on yourself," the man said once they had arrived and both taken seats.

Harry felt humiliated and angry at himself for overlooking such a simple thing and quickly cast the spell to clean up the muck from his face.

"And you will have your wand, just as soon as you can prove you can behave like a Slytherin and not a brash Gryffindor."

"I'll be killed," he said quietly.

"What have I told you about being melodramatic?"

"They want to train me like a _dog,_" Harry said angrily.

"How is that different to what you are used to?"

Harry stared at him incredulously. "I'm _not_ a dog."

Snape looked at him down his nose his eyes showing the first signs of actual disdain he had directed towards Harry; and Harry felt a surprising stab of something in his gut. He had actually cared what the man had thought of him.

"And who exactly do you think you are?" his teacher asked him quietly.

"The Dark Lords apprentice," Harry said with out a seconds thought with a hint of pride.

"And what exactly do you think that entails?" the man asked and Harry paused just a moment to consider this.

"I will be trained by the Dark Lord," Harry said. "I will be one of the best wizards in all of the empire."

"Exactly Riddle, you will be trained by the _Dark Lord! _Use that head of yours and _think. _How do you think he will treat you? Do you think your self an equal to your Lord?"

Harry frowned. "Of course not."

"Then answer my question! How do you think he will treat you?"

"Like how he already has I suppose."

"You think his apprentice would be let off so easily?"

"I -" Harry opened his mouth to start defending himself, he had not been let off easy he was about to say but Snape glared at him with so much menace that Harry found himself silenced.

"You may not have it as easy as some, but you have it easier than many others Riddle and you would do well to remember it."

"Yeah, like who?" Harry said with out an ounce of respect.

"You will find out soon enough let me assure you. How ever that is not the point I was trying to make. Do you think our lord will treat you as an equal? Do you think he will treat you with respect?"

"Not as an equal I know that already but I'll be his apprentice, I just thought that might mean something," Harry said and quickly added, "I'm not just another death eater and he treats you and Lucius with respect."

"Is that what you think that is?"

"Yeah, I don't see you getting tortured."

"But you do see us bowing before our master do you not?"

"Yes but-"

"And you see us always speak to him with respect."

"Yes but -"

"AND we always do exactly as we are ordered do we not!"

"Yes," Harry said quietly.

"Much like well trained dogs we are do you not think Mr. Riddle? Death Eaters more so than any one else."

"Every one has to bow."

"No I do believe that when you are in the presence of a select few you have been instructed to never bow before him _unless_ instructed otherwise. And as for every one else, they bow from a distance. They have not been conditioned as we have to be servants because the Dark Lord has no need for them. They cower from him but maintain a much higher level of freedom than any death eater."

"I have never met any of them."

"There are many in this very school, those who will never have to live in the presence of our lord. Though they will be expected to show respect to those of us that do, it is not the same as the overt submission _we_ must all display. And you above every one will be his most trusted servant."

Harry looked at him in horror as realization dawned.

"You will need to learn now what it is to be subservient. He may give you allowances we would not be afforded, but you will find the level of control he will hold over your life will be more extensive. He will expect you to be better -" here he paused and leaned forward to emphasize the meaning of his next words, _"- trained_ as you have put it, than any of us. Simply because you will be more important, you will be more powerful and he will therefore want to exact complete control. If we are the Dark Lord's dogs then you are his puppet. Your class mates are doing you a favor. Your sense of freedom will destroy you otherwise."

Harry looked at his hands in his lap, it all sounded so _depressing_.

"Sulking won't help you Riddle, you let yourself wallow in self pity too easily."

Harry stood from his chair as the familiar stir of anger grabbed at him again and he knew he had to get out of there.

Shakily he made his way to the door only to find it locked.

"Our conversation is not over yet Mr. Riddle," Snape said. "Do not presume to leave before you are dismissed again."

Harry turned and looked at him. He felt … defeated.

"This game is all about survival. Watch, listen, learn to be nondescript and manipulate from the shadows, let those around you underestimate you, that is a sort of power all of its own; you will find in time it is you and not your class mates who will be better off from this experience."

Harry found himself looking at the man with disbelief. He was definitely coming out worse off he was sure.

The man suddenly stood and swept his way over to Harry. Harry felt himself flinch back when the man reached out and grasped his shoulder. "This hardship you feel you suffer will pass with time. In time you will be one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Then all of these school boy games will be at an end and they will find themselves at _your_ mercy."

* * *

Harry left the tower in a depressed stupor and the knowledge that the Dark Lord would probably be told about the entire conversation. He had no privacy when it came to Snape. The man couldn't be trusted. No one could; they were all on the Dark Lord's side. So was he, he reminded himself. It just felt more and more that the Dark Lord's side was out to get him.

Deciding he still had some time before he had to be back at the dorm he headed towards the library to continue searching for the Riddles.

When he arrived we was unsurprised to find Katie already there. Her head bent over some old school magazines.

"What year are we up to?" he asked and she looked up, startled.

"Oh Harry, still 1978, I've just arrived myself," she said.

"Still nothing?"

"No, but we have only just started."

Harry went to the shelf and grabbed 1977. Settling next to Katie he began sifting through them. It was boring until he came to a photo of the 1977 potions class and let out a laugh.

"Check this out," he said and thrust it at Katie. "It's Professor Snape."

Looking down Katie covered her mouth with her hand.

Professor Snape as a young man was just as distinct as his adult self. Tall and vulture like he was glaring at the camera man while looking distinctly stiff. Ever now and then however he would glance over at one of the other members, a girl with red hair and startling green eyes. She was smiling at the camera and twisting around go to give playful strait faced looks at Snape.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Lily Evans," Katie answered pointing to the caption at the bottom. "Co-captain of the potions club along with Professor Snape."

"Is it just me or do they look as though they're friends?"

"Actually-"

"And that she's wearing a _Gryffindor_ tie."

"Slytherins and Gryffindors can be friends Harry," Katie said, and looked at him seriously.

"Of course… but _Snape_?"

"It just goes to show doesn't it?" Katie said with a knowing air about her.

"Sure," Harry said, "but where is she now? Doubt they're still friends now."

"Well she's probably dead or imprisoned. Most Gryffindors in those times ended up that way."

Harry frowned at her. "Well they fought against the Dark Lord didn't they," she added.

"Right, in the war," Harry said; trying to piece it all together.

She nodded solemnly. "But that's not what's important in this picture," she added seriously as she pulled out a piece of her parchment.

"I've been making notes on anybody I see that has any features similar to yours." She pushed it towards Harry. Harry scanned the page. There was a list of eight names.

"And she is the best match we have so far," Katie said, and pointed at Lily Evans.

"But she's in Gryffindor," Harry said defensively.

"_Harry_ -"

"Alright, alright," he said. "Sorry."

"It's her eyes Harry, they're just like yours."

He looked again at the girl's smiling face and her startling green eyes.

"Mine aren't that brightly colored," he said.

"Don't look in the mirror much do you," she said, and pulled the parchment back to herself where she wrote out 'Lily Evans' and placed an asterisk next to it with the word 'eyes'.

Harry glared at her but didn't say anything else. None of the people on Katie's list even had the name Riddle. Glaring back down at the picture of the 1977 potions club he continued his search.

The next magazine was about Quidditch in 1977 with full spread pictures and a commentary of all of the matches played that year. Harry was disappointed when he found no one called Riddle in any of the teams. He scowled when he found that Gryffindor had won the cup that year. Led by chaser James Potter. Harry paused suddenly a cold feeling slithered through him.

"Potter," he whispered, and remembered how Kingsley had asked him about Harry Potter. Asked him whether or not _he_ was Harry Potter.

"Have you found something?" Katie asked from beside him.

"No," he managed and pushed the magazine away from him.

Who ever Harry _Potter_ was, he had just seen that boy's father. Who ever Harry Potter was, he was causing some serious mix ups.

Feeling a bit cold suddenly, Harry picked up the next magazine. It was obviously a girl's one with a couple depicted dancing on the front and pink letters announcing 'Spring Ball'.

He began flipping through making sure to read the captions to look out for the name Riddle.

He however when he once again came across the names Potter, and Evens. This time on the same page.

It was a full spread across two pages.

Lilly stood with her arm entangled with James Potter's, and a large smile on both their faces. They were in the center with three other couples standing around them.

He felt himself gulp.

"Katie," he tried to say, but it came out in a whisper.

"Are you okay?" she asked and leaned over. Gasping she picked up the magazine.

"You look a bit like him -" Her eyes sought out the caption and widened.

_Hands grabbing him, the noises, the confusion._

"_What do you know of Harry Potter?__"__ The rough voice asked him._

_He frowned, confused. He had never heard of 'Harry Potter'. "Nothing" he answered._

_More talking. Whispering. Angry voices._

"_He might not even be Harry Potter"_

"_There's a large chance that he is"_

"No," Harry whispered.

"Oh Harry," Katy whispered; her frightened eyes looking up at him.

"Who is he," he whispered and before he knew it he found himself standing.

"Who is _Harry Pott-"_

"_Harry NO!" _Katie yelled standing up herself.

A little startled, Harry looked at her, surprised. "_Don't speak his name!" _she said. "It's _cursed. _His name is cursed." She was staring at him now in pity. He hated pity.

"Don't look at me like that," he said his voice still a whisper. "My last name's Riddle if you haven't forgotten."

"_Oh_ Harry," she said and shook her head. "There _are no _Riddles."

He took a step back and found his throat tight. It was hard to breathe.

"I can't be…"

"I'm _so_ sorry."

"My _name_ is cursed?"

"It all makes sense now," Katie said. "Your _name_ is Harry."

"Lots of people have that name, it's a very common name," he heard himself saying as if from far away.

"You have Lily's eyes, you look like James Potter… Harry I'm sorry it all fits."

Harry shook his head and gulped in some air. "I can't be Harry Po- _Him."_

He sucked in more air with difficulty.

"You're the right age," she said softly. "You're not a mudblood at all, you're a halfblood at the very least, maybe even a Pureblood. I'll have to do some research…. It'll be ok Harry," she said, "but you _can not _tell any one."

"I can't be…" he whispered, and he felt the tell tale stinging in his eyes and turned away.

He heard a ripping sound from behind him and foot steps as Katie walking around to him. He closed his eyes, his breaths still laboured.

He flinched when he felt her take his hand and pry it open.

"You had a family Harry." Harry felt a piece of paper in his hand. Opening his eyes he saw the picture of Lily Evans and James Potter surrounded by the three other couples.

He saw lights behind his eyes.

Tossing the picture on the ground he turned his angry eyes on Katie.

"I'm not some weak Gryffindor MUDBLOOD. _I'm a Slytherin_, I'm a Riddle not some filthy pathetic Gryffindor. _I'm not weak._"

"Harry…" tears were welling up in Katie's eyes. "You don't mean it."

"MUDBLOOD!" he shouted at her. "DISGUSTING PATHETIC WEAK WORTHLESS MUDBLOOD!" he screamed. "I HATE YOU!" Suddenly Katie was flung through the air and struck the stone wall hard, knocking her unconscious.

Harry sucked in a single halting breath before fleeing.


End file.
